Sólo cenizas
by Emma-Skye
Summary: Warning: Lemmon. ¿Nos resignaremos en alguna parte de esta historia a ser felices? ¿Cuando sera suficiente?  BreakxSharon
1. Prologo

**Ficha técnica:**

**Título: **Sólo cenizas.**  
>Género: <strong>Romance, Drama.**  
>Parejas: <strong>SharonxBreak o también podría decirse que es un LiamxSharonxBreak.**  
>Advertencias: <strong>Ninguna, por ahora, pero eso no significa que no haya un posible lemon en esta historia.  
><span>**  
><strong>**.**

**.**

**.**

**Solo cenizas**

**Prologo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Los rayos de sol habían comenzado a asomarse en aquella gran habitación a través del precioso ventanal que iluminaba toda la alcoba de colores cálidos. Aquello hizo de forma inevitable que la dama que se encontraba en brazos de Morfeo abriese sus ojos, ella suspiro mientras se incorporaba.

Miro a su izquierda, como siempre, no despertaba con nadie a su lado.

Pero… ¿En realidad? No le importaba.

Recordó que en una semana cumpliría los veintisiete años. Muchas personas en su hogar le habían ofrecido la idea de celebrarlo, después de todo, un cumpleaños era algo especial. Sin embargo, ella había decidido negarse. Era consciente de su situación. Ahora era la duquesa Rainsworth pero aun así no se le era permitido mostrarse ante los demás, después de todo, ella no crecería más gracias a su contrato legal. Así que de forma amable, con una leve sonrisa, había rechazado la oferta. Lo obstante, pese a que hubiera perdido sus privilegios como una noble perteneciente a una casa ducal, la vida había querido regalarle algo que para ella era su tesoro más preciado.

Acomodo su largo cabello el cual se encontraba esparcido en las sabanas mientras reflexionaba aquello, pensativa, por un momento cerro de nuevo sus ojos permitiendo que se pudiesen admirar sus largas pestañas.

Shannon era la viva imagen de su madre Sharon, tanto en sus rasgos como en su cabello y ojos pese a los pocos meses que tenía de vida, para la suerte de los Rainsworth, el primer sucesor había nacido niña así que eso podría mantener de forma exitosa el matriarcado. Sharon ciertamente jamás habría imaginado que sería madre una vez que unió su reloj de vida a Eques, ni mucho menos que se casaría.

Su cuerpo de trece años en un principio parecía no poder soportar aquel sorpresivo embarazo lleno de felicitaciones de parte de todas sus personas más cercanas. Muchos días se encontró en reposo y vigilada por dos o tres doctores para que estuviesen supervisando al bebé. Bastantes veces le advirtieron a Liam que ella probablemente no podría ser madre finalmente. Por dicha, la bebe nació sin que corriesen peligros letales tanto esta como Sharon.

Shannon parecía una muñeca, su piel era muy rosada y para nada pálida. Cada día se alimentaba muy bien y hasta ahora no había pasado por ninguna enfermedad, siendo una alegría para sus padres, quien se dijo a si mismo que serviría hasta el fin de sus días a ambas mujeres, quienes eran una de las damas más importantes en su vida.

Sin embargo, la rubia no encontraba su vida del todo plena en este punto de su propia historia.

En este punto, una mujer casada y con un hijo era realmente feliz y sentía que ya había logrado todas sus metas. Sin embargo, pese a su peculiar caso, compartía con otras nobles el hecho de que no había sido bendecida en el amor, su matrimonio había sido escogido según lo conveniente que fuese para mantener un linaje puro junto con una alta reputación frente a las demás casas.

Rainsworth pese a que fuese un matriarcado de respeto, era hasta hace unos años una familia pequeña compuesta públicamente de tres miembros. Sheryl, Shelly y Sharon las cuales de forma evidente todas eran damas. El machismo presente en la nobleza seguía latente sin parar, y en muchas ocasiones habían sido despreciadas. Sin embargo en las cuatro paredes de Pandora llenas de secretos, sus logros eran de admirar y eran totalmente respetadas.

—Sharon— Se escuchó una voz masculina tras la gran puerta dirigiendo su mirada hacia esta mientras se colocaba de pie —Se comenzaran los preparativos para el almuerzo de hoy, espero te presentes— La joven suspiro cansada mientras escuchaba las palabras de aquel hombre. —Está bien, puedes retirarte— Le contesto secamente mientras comenzaba a alistarse.

Desgraciadamente, tendría que presentarse.

Liam miro hacia el suelo de una forma resignada. La desinteresada actitud de Sharon frente a todo no le era una gran novedad, de cierta forma, lo comprendía. Se limita a ir a avisarle cuando se solicita su presencia, usualmente se le ordenaba que estuviese presente desde el comienzo del día como dueña del hogar, sin embargo tanto sirvientes como familiares ya no intentaban hacer algo por ello.

Sharon había perdido a alguien importante, más bien, él se marchó. En ese momento la vida parecía venirse hacia abajo sobre la pobre mujer. Parecía que nada pudiera contentarla, parecía que la luz de cada día no lograba iluminarla, todos los bellos y vivos colores pasaban desapercibidos, cada agradable aroma no era percatado por ella, todos los bellos conjuntos femeninos para ella no lograban hacerla brillar, ni siquiera la hora del té era nuevamente de su agrado.

Los signos de depresión siempre estuvieron presentes en ella desde entonces. Sus horarios comenzaron incluso a ser un verdadero caos. Podía despertar a altas horas del día y no presentarse en el desayuno. Incluso, quizá no lograba dormir en la noche.

La joven se colocó un vestido de cálidos colores, prefirió no colocarse un corsé así que no llamo a ninguna sirvienta para que le ayudase con la tarea, desde aquel parto sentía su cuerpo muy muy delicado, así que prefería no forzarlo de esa forma. Después de todo la figura de Sharon ya estaba totalmente contorneada, se podría decir que no se necesitaba más utilizar eso.

"Las damas deben usar un corsé para encontrar marido" Era lo que le enseñaban a cada joven noble desde pequeñas, sin embargo para su suerte o quizás desgracia, Sharon ya lo había encontrado.

La rubia salió por fin de su habitación y comenzó a andar por los pasillos, de manera esperada, ella debería ir a presentarse directamente al comedor. Por el contrario, fue a otra habitación. Aquel cuarto era de colores mucho más vivaces que la alcoba de ella. En medio de este lugar, había una preciosa cuna decorada con encajes y una tela suave y brillante. 

Sharon sonrió por primera vez en el día mientras se acercaba. Extendió su mano hacia ella acariciando la suave y tersa piel de bebe que tenía, en ese momento estaba profundamente dormida. Pese a que ella haya cambiado, nunca negó las atenciones obligatorias hacia su querido bebé, Shannon podía reconocer a su madre de manera normal como todo bebé, la extraña atmosfera de la mansión Rainsworth jamás seria percibida por la pequeña.

—Ya… no me importa nada mas— Dijo hablando en voz alta. —Mientras te tenga a ti, todo estará bien— Cerro los ojos, pareciera que por un momento se rompería a llorar.

Alguien se encontraba fuera de la habitación oyendo todo, en silencio.

—_Sharon-sama, Sharon-sama— Exclamo una de las sirvientas totalmente emocionadas. Ella apenas podía abrir los ojos, se sentía totalmente agotada después del parto, el dolor había sido sorprende, nunca imagino lo que significaría darle vida a alguien. _

—_Es una niña preciosa— Escucho decir la mujer mientras sostenía a la bebé después de su primer baño. Sharon la miro sonriendo. _

"_Aquella niña estaría siempre conmigo… _

_¿Pero eso significaría que nuestro amor seria reducido a cenizas?_

_Break… "_

**Bueno, este será un intento de fanfic largo. Este es el prologo el cual supongo que deja muchas dudas sobre Sharon, Break y Liam. Como por ejemplo… ¿Dónde carajos se metio Break? xD Espero les agrade la historia, intentare actualizar cuando pueda, en términos humanos (?) Cualquiera lo podria actualizar en una semana, sin embargo si voy a traer el capitulo quiero que sea algo decente y bueno. **

**Sólo cenizas:******

**1. Título.**

— ¡Break!— Exclamo Sharon molesta. Usualmente intentaba desde un principio no seguir los juegos de su sirviente, sin embargo, después de que pasaba cierto tiempo Sharon acababa explotando y comenzaba a gritarle.

Por supuesto, eso a Break le hacía gracia. Comenzaba a reírse a carcajadas y en ocasiones a veces se caía de la silla por eso. Aunque ello no era precisamente una ventaja, estando él tirado en el suelo era un blanco fácil para el abanico de la señorita.

—Señorita, debería bajar la voz, no es correcto que grite de esa forma— Dijo Break de alguna manera regañándola, intentando fingir seriedad mientras se levantaba. Tenía en su cara la marca del abanico con el que Sharon le había golpeado mientras él se retorcía de la risa en el piso.

La joven roja por la vergüenza que le provocaba hacer el ridículo gracias a su sirviente, miró fijamente al albino, esperando que se dignara de una vez a seguir sus instrucciones. Este sabía que pronto ella llegaría a sus límites y la situación podría pasar a ser algo muy problemático, después de todo verla triste por el orgullo de él no era de su agrado.

Suspiro —Está bien, Ojou-sama, me tomare esa medicina— Resignado acepto las instrucciones de Sharon por fin. Sabía que ella lo único que deseaba era el bienestar de él y por ello había empezado a conseguir medicamentos para tratar su cuerpo.

Break no estaba precisamente todo el día en cama, no lo necesitaba, además podía disimular su ceguera ante los demás en la casa. Sin embargo Sharon temía que el pudiese tener una recaída así que ordeno que se le suministraran los dichosos medicamentos.

Pero de forma continua, él no quería consumir eso. No lo hallaba necesario.

Agradecía las buenas intenciones de su señorita, sabía que podía confiar en ella y que nunca haría algo en su contra, sin embargo creía en el fondo que esas medidas eran una exageración de su parte. Pero obviamente, no podía decirle eso.

Le dio un sorbo al vaso de agua colocado en la mesa, para luego tomar una de esas pastillas. Después de ello, miro a Sharon la cual parecía igual de resignada que él.

—Espero que comiences a tomártelas de manera regular según las instrucciones dadas– Aquello parecía un pedido intentando ser lo más comprensible posible, pero no había que engañarse, era una orden. Además la sonrisa que tenía mientras decía eso era algo que él conocía muy bien, habitualmente lograba imponerse así en un par de segundos.  
>—P-por supuesto… Señorita— Dijo Break mirando al suelo, algo nervioso de lo que le podría pasar. Incluso la pobre Emily temblaba, que como siempre se encontraba en su hombro.<p>

—Qué bueno que lo comprendas, Break 

Sharon entro a su habitación exhausta de aquel largo día de trabajo recostándose en la cama, ya habían pasado varios días desde esa discusión y para su fortuna él había comenzado a hacerle caso respecto a su salud.

Pensativa, cerró los ojos. Eso la hacía sentirse mejor consigo misma, aquellos días en los que Break había regresado de Sablier en un peligroso estado sentía que el cielo iba a caerse sobre ella. Corría por los pasillos pidiendo ayuda de manera constante, traía lo que fuera necesario e intento nunca despegarse de él. Si le sucedía algo grave Sharon no se lo perdonaría a sí misma, después de todo solo quería la felicidad de Break.

Se sonrojo, si bien deseaba su felicidad, quería que fuese junto a ella y con ninguna otra persona. Cubrió su rostro con la almohada, realmente apenada. "Sharon, no deberías tener sentimientos frente a ese sirviente indigno" Le dirían alguna de sus antiguas tutoras, pero ciertamente nadie lo había sospechado, todos creían que la señorita Sharon solo veía en el a su leal amigo.

Pero no más "hermano" de su boca.

Ella ya era una mujer que buscaba una pareja, no una niña pequeña que buscaba a un hermano para ser un compañero de juegos.

Sabía que dadas las clases sociales diferentes en las que se encontraban no era el tipo de hombre con el que se proyectaría una gran boda con una preciosa fiesta, llevando ella un carísimo vestido de novia. Ni tampoco alguien con el que formaría una familia y seria el padre de sus hijos.

Pero aun así, ella se ilusionaba, después de todo no había amor más ciego que el primero. Sin embargo cualquiera que pudiese notar los sentimientos que ella tenía, no los cuestionaba.


	2. Un deseo irracional

**Gracias por los review a: Knew, Lightning-Voltagestorm, Elizabeth Rainsworth, CatGoX64 y Leidy. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Solo cenizas**

**Primer Capitulo: Un deseo irracional.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

— _¡Break!— Exclamo Sharon molesta. Usualmente intentaba desde un principio no seguir los juegos de su sirviente, sin embargo, después de que pasaba cierto tiempo Sharon acababa explotando y comenzaba a gritarle. _

_Por supuesto, eso a Break le hacía gracia. Comenzaba a reírse a carcajadas y en ocasiones a veces se caía de la silla por eso. Aunque ello no era precisamente una ventaja, estando él tirado en el suelo era un blanco fácil para el abanico de la señorita._

—_Señorita, debería bajar la voz, no es correcto que grite de esa forma— Dijo Break de alguna manera regañándola, intentando fingir seriedad mientras se levantaba. Tenía en su cara la marca del abanico con el que Sharon le había golpeado mientras él se retorcía de la risa en el piso. _

_La joven roja por la vergüenza que le provocaba hacer el ridículo gracias a su sirviente, miró fijamente al albino, esperando que se dignara de una vez a seguir sus instrucciones. Este sabía que pronto ella llegaría a sus límites y la situación podría pasar a ser algo muy problemático, después de todo verla triste por el orgullo de él no era de su agrado. _

_Suspiro —Está bien, Ojou-sama, me tomare esa medicina— Resignado acepto las instrucciones de Sharon por fin. Sabía que ella lo único que deseaba era el bienestar de él y por ello había empezado a conseguir medicamentos para tratar su cuerpo. _

_Break no estaba precisamente todo el día en cama, no lo necesitaba, además podía disimular su ceguera ante los demás en la casa. Sin embargo Sharon temía que el pudiese tener una recaída así que ordeno que se le suministraran los dichosos medicamentos. _

_Pero de forma continua, él no quería consumir eso. No lo hallaba necesario. _

_Agradecía las buenas intenciones de su señorita, sabía que podía confiar en ella y que nunca haría algo en su contra, sin embargo creía en el fondo que esas medidas eran una exageración de su parte. Pero obviamente, no podía decirle eso._

_Le dio un sorbo al vaso de agua colocado en la mesa, para luego tomar una de esas pastillas. Después de ello, miro a Sharon la cual parecía igual de resignada que él. _

—_Espero que comiences a tomártelas de manera regular según las instrucciones dadas– Aquello parecía un pedido intentando ser lo más comprensible posible, pero no había que engañarse, era una orden. Además la sonrisa que tenía mientras decía eso era algo que él conocía muy bien, habitualmente lograba imponerse así en un par de segundos._

_—P-por supuesto… Señorita— Dijo Break mirando al suelo, algo nervioso de lo que le podría pasar. Incluso la pobre Emily temblaba, que como siempre se encontraba en su hombro. _

—_Qué bueno que lo comprendas, Break  
><em> 

_Sharon entro a su habitación exhausta de aquel largo día de trabajo recostándose en la cama, ya habían pasado varios días desde esa discusión y para su fortuna él había comenzado a hacerle caso respecto a su salud. _

_Pensativa, cerró los ojos. Eso la hacía sentirse mejor consigo misma, aquellos días en los que Break había regresado de Sablier en un peligroso estado sentía que el cielo iba a caerse sobre ella. Corría por los pasillos pidiendo ayuda de manera constante, traía lo que fuera necesario e intento nunca despegarse de él. Si le sucedía algo grave Sharon no se lo perdonaría a sí misma, después de todo solo quería la felicidad de Break._

_Se sonrojo, si bien deseaba su felicidad, quería que fuese junto a ella y con ninguna otra persona. Cubrió su rostro con la almohada, realmente apenada. "Sharon, no deberías tener sentimientos frente a ese sirviente indigno" Le dirían alguna de sus antiguas tutoras, pero ciertamente nadie lo había sospechado, todos creían que la señorita Sharon solo veía en el a su leal amigo._

_Pero no más "hermano" de su boca. _

—_Break…— Susurro su nombre, quería que él le viera como una mujer._

_Ella ya era una mujer que buscaba una pareja, no una niña pequeña que buscaba a un hermano para ser un compañero de juegos. _

_Sabía que dadas las clases sociales diferentes en las que se encontraban no era el tipo de hombre con el que se proyectaría una gran boda con una preciosa fiesta, llevando ella un carísimo vestido de novia. Ni tampoco alguien con el que formaría una familia y seria el padre de sus hijos. _

_Pero aun así, ella se ilusionaba, después de todo no había amor más ciego que el primero. Sin embargo cualquiera que pudiese notar los sentimientos que ella tenía, no los cuestionaba. _

_Alice, que con el pasar del tiempo era una persona menos inocente y despistada –Aunque en el fondo seguía siendo la misma-. Arqueaba una ceja cada vez que notaba un gesto en Sharon que le respondía lo mucho que quería a Break , ella siempre evadió responderle aquello. La veía como alguien de su confianza, no sabía si precisamente como una hermana mayor como la rubia siempre deseo, pero sin embargo la amistad entre ambas era evidente. _

—_Sharon. No entiendo cómo te puede gustar ese estúpido payaso. _

_Sharon trago saliva, inquieta pero mantuvo la compostura, después de todo por suerte se encontraban totalmente solas —Alice-san, otra vez con ese tema… Tú estás equivocada. Él es mi sirviente después de todo— Le contesto. _

—_Esa no es una razón. A mí no me interesa quien es un noble y quien es un sirviente… Y estoy segura, que tú realmente tampoco le das importancia._

—_Es cierto que no veo a Break ni a otro sirviente como alguien inferior. Sin embargo… Aun así, no es tan fácil como crees, Alice. Y aun así, yo me crie junto a él desde pequeña, es como un hermano mayor_

_Alice frunció el ceño — ¿Hermano?— Repitió. Sabía que cada cosa que Sharon le decía, aparte de ser cada una un argumento diferente del otro, eran falacias. _

_La rubia noto que ella no parecía muy convencida y suspiro. Muchas veces habían tenido una plática acerca de ese tema, la cual solía terminar cuando pronunciaba la palabra "Oz"._

—_Está bien… _

— _¿Hm?_

—_Lo admitiré… Por esta ocasión— Dijo casi susurrándolo, levemente ruborizada. _

_La cadena se sintió esta vez victoriosa — ¡Por fin, lo sabía!— Dijo susurrando cosas para si misma como "Nadie le gana a la gran Alice" entre otras cosas, Sharon solo sonrió levemente ante eso. _

_Sin embargo la expresión de la rubia cambio a una más seria —Sin embargo las excusas que te he dado… Son razones que verdaderamente Break debe tomar en cuenta— Dijo mientras miraba su humeante taza de café —Probablemente— Añadió, ya que nunca se podía hablar de forma segura acerca del sombrerero. _

_Alice se cruzó de brazos. Ella pensaba que si te gustaba alguien simplemente debías decírselo o hacer algo… Así que no dudo en soltarlo —Tienes que hablar con él acerca de eso— Le dijo mirándola algo irritada de la compleja situación._

—_P-p-por supuesto que no…_

—_Oz me ha dicho que la gente busca momentos especiales para decirse las cosas— Dijo mientras miraba a la ruborizada joven —Esta mansión organizara una fiesta pronto ¿No?— Añadió, aquella parecía ser la situación perfecta. _

—_Alice-san, aun así, es imposible lo que me planteas… _

— _¡No es imposible!— Dijo Alice levantándose de golpe de su asiento probablemente por la emoción del momento. — ¿Por qué no puedes simplemente decírselo al payaso?— Espeto con el ceño fruncido. —Cuando recién comenzábamos a hablar siempre me mostraste libros con esa clase de relatos… — Alice recordaba lo mucho que le emocionaba el tema a la joven, y creyó que era probable que cuando ella se enamorara seria tan valiente como le enseñaba a la chain —Aunque no hace mucho que entendí porque me enseñabas eso…— Añadió, en ese entonces no admitía que gustaba de Oz o mas bien no era consciente. Por supuesto aunque Alice estuviese obligando a Sharon a hacer algo, ella nunca se había atrevido. _

—_Comprendo lo que me dices… Pero incluso tú, Alice-san, no te has atrevido a hacer algo con respecto a Oz-sama. En el fondo, es por la misma razón que yo… El miedo— Sharon se encontraba bastante seria, mirando hacia el suelo con un rostro que reflejaba una tristeza evidente. _

_La chain se quedo en silencio, sabia que en el fondo tenia la razón. _

—_Eso no significa que yo descarte la idea… de… hacerlo— Dijo levemente ruborizada —Tu por el contrario no tienes la voluntad para realizarlo— Desvió la mirada de Sharon hacia otro lado. _

_La joven sonrió débilmente._

—_Eres afortunada, Alice-san— Se limito a decir Sharon, como las ultimas palabras que cerrarían ese tema por aquella velada. _

_No estaba molesta con Alice por decirle todo aquello, sabia que la joven le apreciaba y quería que fuese feliz. Por ende, sabia que Break estaba involucrado…_

_Consideraba a Alice afortunada, tanto ella como Oz eran del tipo de personas sinceras consigo mismas y siempre seguían a su corazón. En cambio ella y Break reflexionaban mas las cosas, seguían a lo que resultara beneficioso o correcto para ambos según su sentido del bien. _

_Aun así… Sharon no tenia ni idea que pasaría por la cabeza de él. Por el contrario, era evidente que ellos dos se tenían afecto desde que se conocieron. Sin duda envidiable… _

_-0-_

_Al principio había descartado la idea de Alice sobre la dichosa fiesta, pero debía de admitir que realmente tenía ganas de hacerlo. Ya se había maquillado de manera suave, de manera de que su rostro se viese mas iluminado, sus pestañas estaban mas marcadas y hacían destacar sus ojos. _

_No sabia lo que hacia. _

_Por "alguna razón" ella se estaba preocupando de verse bien aquella noche. _

_Se excusaba a si misma diciendo que la nueva anfitriona en la casa Rainsworth debería verse deslumbrante ese día. _

_Toc toc_

— _¿Ojou-sama? ¿Esta lista? _

_Se ruborizo levemente al escuchar su voz, como si le estuviera acusando de los pensamientos que estaba teniendo._

—_Sí, puedes pasar— Dijo mientras se apartaba del espejo colocándose de pie, acomodándose aquel vestido. _

_Break le hizo caso y abrió la puerta, dando un paso para estar adentro de la habitación. Sus miradas se cruzaron. _

_El traía un traje formal, era el que usualmente utilizaba de color negro. Se había recogido el cabello en una pequeña coleta para verse de alguna forma más impecable, por supuesto Emily se encontraba en su hombro. Supuso que pronto debería dejarla en algún lugar debido a su aspecto tétrico. _

_Con una sonrisa cargada de burla, comenzó a hablar —Vaya, Ojou-sama, debe de verse esplendida hoy— Comenzó a decir —Espero que encuentre un novio en esta fiesta que sea de su agrado— Rio levemente. Era su forma de alargarla, sin olvidar molestarla. En realidad, el nunca negó que su señorita fuese preciosa._

_Sharon frunció el ceño —No digas tonterías. La salud de mi madre ha empeorado y debido a mi edad se ha decidido entregarme el mando de la casa. Debo verme bien para estos eventos— Dijo ya que esta vez tendría que saludar a cada invitado, con la seguridad de recordar sus nombres. _

—_Espero no hagas nada ridículo. _

—_Vaya, no me tiene esperanza ¡Que lamentable!_

_Sonrió levemente —En esta ocasión no tienes que estar todo el tiempo a mi lado, después de todo no se si tendré un respiro— Le explico, para desgracia de Alice que deseaba que hoy fuera el "momento". _

—_No te preocupes, como sirviente tuyo que soy, permaneceré a tu lado siempre. _

_Sharon desvió la mirada, como si no le creyese del todo. Estaba feliz, muy feliz con esas palabras. No por ser un sirviente fiel, si no por la parte en que estaría con ella siempre. _

— _¿De verdad será así? ¿Estarás siempre? _

_Break parpadeo, su señorita estaba algo diferente. Había cuestionado un tema que nunca le había dado importancia realmente. Supuso que era debido a sus problemas de salud y su ceguera. Se culpo a si mismo, había sido algo torpe y brusco con ella. Liam le regañaría sin duda alguna, por hacerle mal nuevamente. _

—_Sharon— La llamo esta vez olvidando las formalidades — ¿Acaso dudas de mi?— La rubia se estremeció al escuchar esas palabras, eran totalmente desafiantes. —Yo…—_

_De repente sintió como alguien le acariciaba la cabeza —Hemos estado juntos durante mucho tiempo ¿no?— Sharon levanto la mirada mientras le escuchaba—Yo obviamente quiero que las cosas permanezcan como están ahora, sin embargo no sabemos lo que pueda pasar— La tensión en la habitación era notoria, ella sentía que él se estaba ofuscando y probablemente aquello terminaría en una discusión, sin embargo… _

—_Quizá algún día seamos separados, sin embargo, yo siempre estaré intentando volver a ti. No dudes de ello…_

_Sharon comenzó a temblar un poco al oír esas palabras. Break se dio cuenta de que probablemente se pondría a llorar. _

_Levanto los brazos, inseguro, sin embargo se dio cuenta que no quedaba de otra. La abrazo atrayéndola hacia él. —No debes de llorar, además tu maquillaje se arruinara— Dijo mientras apoyaba su mentón sobre la cabeza de ella. _

_Sharon en silencio se limito a corresponder el abrazo. _

_No esperaba oír esas palabras de él, pero eso no significaba que no la hacían feliz. De hecho, le hacia ilusión escuchar algo así de él. Un par de lágrimas se asomaron en aquellos ojos vidriosos, sin embargo decidió aguantarse y evito sollozar. _

—_Yo…— Musito, quería decírselo. Lo amaba tanto, quería estar a su lado. Quería ser algo más que una amiga o hermana.  
><em> 

— _¿Hm? ¿Qué ocurre?_

—_Sharon-sama. Ya es hora_

_Le interrumpió una voz, evidentemente de una sirvienta. Ambos se separaron lentamente sin decir nada más. Se limpio las lagrimas que se habían asomado y por dicha no habían el trabajo en sus ojos. _

—_Vamos, Break_

_El asintió, con una mano tomo a Emily y la dejo en el mueble de aquella habitación. Probablemente al otro día volvería_ _por ella._

—_Enseguida iré— Dijo la rubia alzando la voz para que fuese audible para la empleada que se encontraba al otro lado de la puerta. _

_Esperaron un instante a que la mujer se retirase, para luego abrir la puerta ignorando el molesto rechinido de esta ya que cada uno estaba absorto en sus pensamientos. _

_Si la sirvienta hubiese llegado unos minutos después, probablemente Sharon le habría dicho lo que sentía. Sonrió levemente, Alice tenia razón después de todo, debía hacerlo. _

_Pero en realidad no sabía en que momento tendría la valentía para intentar hacerlo de nuevo. _

_-0-_

_En este punto, los hombres solían tener un largo historial de amantes a lo largo de sus vidas. _

_Cabellos dorados, castaños, negros. _

_Pequeñas figuras delicadas o contorneadas y desarrolladas. _

_Tez blanca, dorada o morena. _

_Sin embargo, ese no era el caso de Break. No podría negar que nunca había estado con una mujer, aunque eso estaba realmente en la historia de Kevin Regnard. Intimo con una o dos chicas que realmente no tenían alguna importancia para el. Era simplemente algo que se dio según las circunstancias dominando la lujuria. _

_Después de ello no las volvía a ver, no porque no pudiera sino debido a que no le interesaba. Además de que nunca le llego la noticia de que fuera a ser padre. _

_Y mas tarde, bueno, abandono esa identidad. _

_Había llegado a la casa Rainsworth y fue atendido por las damas de esa casa, siendo recibido como un miembro más de la familia. Estando distraído por Shelly para que se recuperase de los incidentes por los que había pasado junto con el trauma de haberle sido arrebatado su ojo. Ignoraba al amor, más bien lo rechazaba. _

_Sin embargo, con el paso de los tiempos, de manera desapercibida incluso para el mismo un nuevo sentimiento nacía en el. Lo interpreto como un cariño fraternal, pero que equivocado estaba. _

_Con solo verla sentía una extraña sensación, un deseo hacia ella. Quería tenerla cerca… _

_No podía ignorarlo, se decía a si mismo. La señorita era una dama preciosa, quizás aparentaba ser algo infantil con esa figura de trece años, pero el hace muchísimo dejo de verlo así, además no era precisamente una niña pequeña de aspecto… Por el contrario. _

_Miro como Sharon comenzaba a entrar al salón siendo el centro de atención de todos. _

_Sobre todo de los hombres._

_Suspiro, de alguna manera resignado. Por mas que gustase de cierta forma de ella —De esa forma lo interpretaba el en su mente- ciertamente él era algo "indigno" para ser algo. En realidad incluso siendo su amigo se podía interpretar de esa forma… _

_Él fue un asesino. Y ahora es un sirviente… _

_No podía quejarse de su rango, de hecho no se sentía mal por serlo. Además de que no era como otros que se encargaban todo el tiempo de labores domésticos. Era probable que en ese lugar _

_La fiesta tenía presentes a gente noble, pero sin embargo, involucradas con Pandora. Muchas familias con el pasar de los años se fueron uniendo a la organización, el orgullo de cada casa ahora era que su hijo fuese un importante contratista. _

—_Ridículo—Pensaba Break, pero al menos en algo beneficiaba el asunto. Sharon anteriormente había tenido que ser aislada prácticamente de la sociedad. Ahora era toda una comunidad que ocultaba un secreto en común… Personas que con el pasar de los años no cambiaban su apariencia. _

_Aun así más de un hombre fijaba sus ojos en Sharon, eso lo detectaba en cada segundo por los susurros que oía por parte de estos. No podía evitar dirigirles una mirada con desprecio mientras caminaba detrás de la rubia. _

_Sabia que algún día tendría que aceptar alguna pareja que ella llegara a tener. Después de todo para una dama de su clase los pretendientes siempre estaban rondándola. En el fondo, eso no le gustaba, estaba seguro de que algo le haría sentir remordimiento… Pero según el "Al menos debía ser un hombre indicado para ella" Y no cualquier imbécil con_ _el que se cruzara. _

_En realidad deseaba que no llegase nunca ese momento… _

_Pero cuando pensaba eso se reprochaba a si mismo. _

_Sharon merecía ser más feliz que nadie._

— _¡Break!— Le llamo alguien haciendo que dejara de estar tan distraído con sus propios pensamientos. _

_Se volteo e inmediatamente puso una cara burlesca y a la vez de pocos amigos —Vaya, es el mocoso– Bromeo._

—_Break, cuantas veces te he dicho que no te dirijas a Oz de esa forma— Le regaño Gilbert que estaba detrás de Oz junto a Alice. Ella por su parte tenía clavada su mirada en Sharon, que estaba saludando a algunos invitados con los que se cruzaba. _

—_Oh vamos, no creo necesario mantener las formalidades todo el tiempo… _

—_Creo que precisamente en este ambiente es necesario._

_—Cabeza de algas, siempre tan exigente._

_El rubio rio levemente —Veo que estas de buen humor hoy— Dijo pese a que el saludo despectivo de Break aparentaba lo contrario._

_—Je… Supongo que si— Respondió mas relajado. _

_Los músicos habían comenzado a ponerse manos a la obra, el gran salón de fiesta fue impregnado por un suave y agradable ritmo. Varias personas comenzaron a dirigirse al centro del lugar, ubicación en la que solía comenzar el baile._

_Alice comenzó a caminar junto con Oz a la pista de baile. Después de todo ella había aprendido alguna vez a bailar y al rubio eso no le desagradaba para nada, realmente gustaba de ello y del ambiente festivo. Probablemente como todo extrovertido Vessalius…_

_El peliblanco se recargo en la pared. Por su parte Gilbert se coloco frente a él con las manos en los bolsillos —Veo que no soy el único que en realidad no disfruta mucho de este tipo de ambientes— Comento encogiéndose de hombros, sonriendo levemente mientras intentaba entablar una conversación._

—_Puede ser… Pero la fiesta de hoy es importante para la señorita. Después de todo, ahora de alguna forma tendrá mas libertad— Contesto mientras oía unos pasos acercarse, sin duda era una dama la que se acercaba por el sonido de cada paso que daba con sus zapatos. Sin duda era Sharon, ya que suponía que ninguna otra dama por el momento se acercaría a este. _

—_Break ¿Quieres bailar?— Le ofreció. _

_Sonrió, probablemente había rechazado otras ofertas de caballeros presentes en la sala. Debía de admitir que eso le gustaba bastante._

**Aunque este es un capitulo del "pasado", aclaro que todas las escenas que escribiré son tiempo después de lo que ocurre en el manga, reservándome el nombrar a los Baskervilles y esas cosas porque afirmando hechos… Simplemente seria lioso.  
><strong> 

**El aclarar esto es para explicar la directa cercanía entre los personajes de esta historia, desde un comienzo los sentimientos de varios ya estaban desarrollados. No solo Break y Sharon, de hecho también Alice y Oz. **

**Sharon gustaba de él y Break de ella en mi historia, sin embargo estuvieron durante muchos años guardándoselo. En algún momento, en este capitulo, uno de los dos exploto y llevo al otro a los sucesos. **

**Espero hayan disfrutado del capitulo… Gracias por los review 3. **


	3. No seas ingenua

**Solo cenizas**

**Segundo Capitulo: No seas ingenua**

.

.

.

_No pudo negarse a la proposición._

_Ambos habían hablado más de una vez lo pésimo que él era para el baile, pero aun así, Sharon seguía invitándolo a ello. Break no sabia si era por la esperanza de que lograse mejorar en eso, porque a él no le interesaba en lo mas mínimo. _

_Al menos ahora no le pisaba los pies a su compañera._

_Comenzaron a bailar lentamente, ella solo tenia centrada su atención en el. Por el momento, ignoraba al resto. Break sostenía esa pequeña cintura y estrechaba su mano con la de ella. En su mente se decía a si mismo constantemente "uno, dos, tres" siguiendo cada paso intentando hacerlo bien, después de todo, no le agradaba que los demás notaran que tuviera alguna dificultad en cualquier cosa. _

_Por un momento, recordó lo que ocurrió hace algún tiempo en la supuesta ceremonia de quince años de Oz. En el momento en el que había tenido el valor de decirle que estaba ciego. Creía que ella se derrumbaría en ese mismo momento, pero por el contrario, le sorprendió no oír ningún llanto ni una voz quebrada. Por el contrario, ella le hablo con seguridad y fortaleza diciéndole "¡Andando Break! Yo te guiare paso por paso" mientras extendía su mano mientras él estaba sorprendido "Vamos, dame tu mano" Le dijo. En ese momento mientras ella reía se pusieron manos a la obra. (1)_

_Aquel recuerdo le hizo sonreír, Sharon era una mujer adulta ahora aunque intentara ignorarlo en ocasiones para que le fuese menos complejo lidiar con ella._

—_Ojou-sama, la próxima semana iré a Sablier como una misión de Pandora junto a Oz-kun y Gilbert— Inicio conversación para lidiar con el silencio. _

_Sharon le miro. No se lo esperaba, ni le agradaba la idea — ¿Qué?— Le miro sorprendida — Espero tengas cuidado... En realidad ojala las riendas del asunto las tome Gilbert— Dijo no muy convencida de que el fuera a aquel lugar. _

—_No es lo que cree... Nos ocuparemos del traslado de los mocosos del orfanato… Nada más. _

_El trato horrible como experimentos a aquellos niños había terminado, sin embargo, al observar a aquellos infantes uno podía notar que el mejor lugar de formación no era un sitio que era casi solo ruinas. Estaba lleno de maleantes y prostitutas no solo en la noche, también a la luz del día. Esa no era una buena imagen para aquellos pequeños que observando eso estaban aprendiendo valores erróneos. _

_Así que, dada las circunstancias, se construyo un orfanato en la nueva capital y se realizaría el traslado. _

—_Ya veo…— Eso le aliviaba un poco mas, conocía la situación de ese orfanato y sabia que solo Pandora participaba por ser los únicos que sabían la verdad. Aquella parecía una misión bastante trivial para ellos y después de todo, era probable que ni siquiera participara Break de ello. Probablemente Oz estaría hablando con los niños y el estaría en una esquina perezosamente. Aun así, debía de admitir que su corazón se encogía al no tenerlo varios días en la mansión. _

—_No se preocupe, apenas terminemos el trabajo yo regresare. No sucederá nada malo— Aseguro. _

_Por su parte en otro lado de aquella pista Alice y Oz también continuaban bailando, ambos estaban sonriendo agradecidos de la compañía del otro. La joven volvió a centrar por unos segundos su mirada en Sharon, que se encontraba bailando con el payaso. _

—_Pareces preocupada por Sharon-chan, Alice— Interrumpió sus pensamientos el rubio. _

—_Si… No es sincera consigo misma._

_Oz sonrió. Le agradaba que ella estuviese teniendo consideración por alguien, anteriormente había conocido a una chica muy independiente y egoísta sin apego a nadie. _

—_Debe ser problemático fijarse en Break. Aunque era natural. _

_La chain lo miro —Así que tu lo sabias…— Arqueo una ceja. _

_El vessalius asintió —Sin embargo, no puedo decirte mucho por el lado de Break. Él es todo un misterio…— Dijo riendo levemente. —La verdad más de una persona lo ha comentado. Liam y Gilbert, exactamente… Todos conocemos hace tiempo a Sharon ¿No? Tarde o temprano lo notaríamos como tu— Añadió. Probablemente ignoraba que también conocían sus propios sentimientos. _

_Pero Oz quería ir lento por las piedras. Aunque conociera a Alice de hace mucho y el sabia mejor que nadie lo mucho que había madurado y crecido esta, aun no estaba seguro si en ella afloraban ese tipo de emociones de la misma forma que él. Supuso que el hecho de que notara lo de Sharon era un progreso. Aun así… Él quería esperar un poco más, de ser posible, esperar una señal. _

_Por el contrario, Alice era muy insegura, aunque la "chica extraña" bromeara con ello no se sentía segura del todo. Lo que parecía verdad era que no era solo un amigo aquel joven risueño, pero aun así, no lo sabia. _

—_Espero que se lo diga... Le comente que_ _este era un buen momento. Aun así siempre se niega— Respondió ella resignada._

-0-

_Continuo explicándole sobre el motivo de su viaje a Sablier, pero en cierto punto resultaba problemático para Break por lo que recurrió como siempre a las burlas. _

—_Por cierto ¿No es descortés que baile con un sirviente y no con ningún caballero de esta sala?— Pregunto aunque realmente no le agradaba, sin embargo, se sentía tentado a jugar con ella. _

_La sensación de satisfacción de la rubia fue erradicada por ese acido comentario—My, my Break— Dijo Sharon esta vez sin alterarse — ¿Quieres que pase esta noche junto a otro hombre? Eso resulta algo grosero— Le respondió mientras giraban cambiando las posiciones en las que se encontraban. _

_La expresión de el no cambio, pero por dentro, se decía a si mismo que eso lo detestaría. _

—_Espero que si lo hace, no este junto con un tipo de pacotilla— Le respondió._

_Sharon le miro, con algo de ilusión ¿Serian celos lo que detectaba? Sin embargo inmediatamente esa idea se descarto. Sonrió tristemente mientras se detenían y miraba al suelo, Break estaba algo desconcertado. _

"_No seas ingenua" Se decía si misma. Era imposible que eso fuera lo que estuviera pasando por la cabeza de Break. Aun así… Le molestaba, el que le diese la idea de tener a otra persona a su lado, más allá de sus bromas de encontrar un novio. _

_Lo que estaría a punto de hacer, seria algo radical y abrupto. Probablemente él se sorprendería, pero ella ya no quería estar en el mismo lugar que siempre, haciendo y diciendo las mismas cosas. _

_Su baile se detuvo. Sharon soltó la mano de Break y suspiro. _

—_Esta bien— Se limito a decir. Y tras ello, le dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar retirándose de la pista._

_El peliblanco arqueo una ceja ¿Qué rayos había hecho? No entendía a la señorita, con el pasar del tiempo cada vez se convertía en una mujer mas complicada de lo que el creía. No quería ir detrás de ella realmente, pero no tenía otra opción en esta festividad así que comenzó a caminar hacia la dirección guiada por sus sentidos. _

— _¿Sharon? ¿No estabas bailando con el payaso? _

_Ella sonrió —Creo que lo dejaremos para otra ocasión— Se limito a decir. Alice la miro, algo no estaba bien y coloco una de sus manos en su hombro — ¿Te encuentras mal?— Le pregunto mientras intentaba buscar su mirada cabizbaja. _

—_No se preocupen, es solo que tengo que hacer el brindis _

_Break llego hacia ellos en silencio y se recargo nuevamente en la pared. No solo Alice tenía dudas del asunto, Oz y Gilbert también miraban extrañados a ambos. _

_-0-_

_Toda la gente se había reunido en el centro de la sala, pero esta vez no para bailar sino para oír las palabras de la anfitriona, por lo que todos dejaron de hacer lo que sea que estuviesen haciendo. Los músicos se detuvieron y la servidumbre se aseguro de que todos tuviesen una copa para brindar. _

—_Antes que todo… Quiero agradecerles a todos ustedes por estar presentes aquí conmigo— Comenzó a decir mientras miraba a todas las personas que tenían su atención puesta en ella —Como sabrán ustedes, hoy es un día muy importante para mi— Sonrió levemente, su cara estaba levemente ruborizada ¿Emoción quizás? —Oficialmente, seré la duquesa de la casa Rainsworth porque mi querida abuela Sheryl ha decidido retirarse—Alzo su copa. _

_Break se encontraba entre el publico observándola, se sentía de alguna manera despreciado. Suspiro ¿Acaso debería cambiar su forma de tratarla? Bebía de la copa descuidadamente, sin tomar en cuenta que el primer sorbo se daba luego del brindis. _

—_Por eso, deseo brindar hoy con todos ustedes. No solo para celebrar mi logro aquí en mi casa ducal, sino también festejar la paz que hemos tenido en todo este tiempo lo que significa la prospera situación por la que pasamos nosotros, los miembros de Pandora— Toda la gente la miraba, con alegría, muchas personas le habían visto crecer en la organización y verla así en estos momentos les sorprendía de alguna forma —Por mi nuevo titulo, por la paz en este país y el éxito de Pandora ¡Salud!— Termino de decir mientras todos alzaban su copa y gritaban al unísono la misma palabra. _

_Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar, ella reía animadamente mientras era observada fijamente por el peliblanco. _

— _¿Xerxes? ¿Qué sucede?— Le interrumpió Liam que noto que se encontraba algo aislado a la multitud. _

—_Oh… Nada en particular. La señorita se ha molestado de nuevo conmigo— Dijo mientras se encogía de hombros. _

_Frunció el ceño. Como siempre él era un desconsiderado con Sharon, quien solo intentaba ayudarle todo el tiempo —Eres un torpe como siempre, aun cuando están reunidos aquí una gran cantidad de nobles—Break rio por las palabras despectivas de Liam, aunque sabia que lo único que deseaba era que ambos se llevasen bien. _

—_Ambos lo dijimos alguna vez… Que odiábamos verla llorar— Dijo buscando el lado más débil que Mad Hatter tenia: El cargo de conciencia de poder hacer llorar a la señorita._

—_Oh por favor, Lunettes. Solo bromee un poco con ella, obviamente yo tampoco deseo eso._

_La silenciosa aura de inconformidad de Liam podía leerse en su semblante, aunque Break lo detectaba en su timbre de voz. Intentaba no flaquear ante nada… _

_Suspiro —Eres un descortés, Xerxes. Deberías tenerle respeto a Sharon— Se cruzo de brazos —Y no digo respetarla como noble que es, sino como una mujer y persona cercana a ti— Añadió. _

_Break se mantuvo callado, sin decir nada más. Responderle cualquier cosa fuese positiva o negativa solo haría enojarse de verdad a su amigo (O algo así). Lo hecho, hecho estaba. Ni siquiera le especifico que fue lo que le dijo, pero dada la experiencia supuso inmediatamente lo bruto que había sido el peliblanco. _

_Pero él era muy, muy orgulloso en el fondo. No admitía debilidades. _

_Al igual que con el baile, no aceptaría con otros que era malo. En este caso, sabia que era malísimo para temas sentimentales y en ocasiones no sabia tratar con los demás, por supuesto, tampoco se lo admitirá a alguien alguna vez. _

_Liam comenzó a limpiar sus lentes con un pañuelo, era de cierto modo su tic nervioso. _

—_Por lo que veo, Sharon-sama ya esta compartiendo la velada con otro caballero. Probablemente mucho mas cortes y adecuado que alguien como tu, Xerxes… _

_Sus miradas no se estaban cruzando en ese momento, así que el noto el segundo en el que Break arqueo una ceja con notorio fastidio por lo que había observado Lunettes. Lo maldecía internamente, si él no lo mencionaba no lo habría notado en el momento ya que todos olvidaban que ya no podía ver._

-0-

—_Sharon-sama— Escucho detrás de ella. No reconocía esa voz, así que curiosa, se volteo. _

—_Uh…— Conocía a ese hombre de vista, un reciente miembro de Pandora. Bueno, no precisamente reciente, llevaba algunos meses ahí pero el tiempo para los contratistas legales era realmente lento como para notarlo. El hombre le sonrió con amabilidad y cortesía, era de cabello negro y ojos azules, aparentando unos veinte años —Ese fue un admirable discurso de su parte— Dijo intentando iniciar una conversación con la rubia. _

_Con cortesía, ella le sonrió —Le agradezco Albert-sama— Le respondió. _

_La pista de baile había vuelto a estar activa ya que al acabar el discurso de Sharon los músicos comenzaron a tocar sus respectivos instrumentos, por lo que las miradas de ambos se cruzaron con duda. _

— _¿Me permite esta pieza?— Dijo el ojiazul extendiéndole una mano. _

—_Sera un placer— Respondió ella pensativa. _

_¿Cumpliría de alguna forma las expectativas de Break así?_

_Aun así, Albert era un amigo, no podía ser grosera con el por culpa de el irracional juego que había iniciado en contra de su sirviente._

_Comenzaron a bailar, ambos sonrientes. La simpatía que sentía hacia Albert para Sharon era clara, sin embargo, ella solo tenía ojos para cierta persona que ahora maldecía internamente. Ella probablemente ignoraba el interés que el si sentía por ella. La diferencia entre bailar con aquel hombre y con Break eran claras, el poco talento que tenia el peliblanco para el baile se hacia obvio. _

_Muchas personas clavaron sus miradas en aquella pareja, entre confundidos y sorprendidos. Break no podía ver quizá la dichosa escena, pero probablemente si así fuera, ya estaría planeando diferentes formas de torturar a aquel que se le ocurriese estar cerca de la rubia. Pero claro, eso no lo compartía con nadie. _

_Alice arqueo una ceja cuando vio al nuevo acompañante de su hermana mayor, eso era ciertamente ridículo. Se suponía que en esta ocasión la rubia lograría sincerarse, no buscar compañía en otro hombre. La chain aun no entendía ciertas cosas ¿Por qué a veces los humanos pese a que querían a alguien, se iban con otra persona? _

_Liam se acomodó los lentes, de alguna forma sintiéndose victorioso —Albert-sama la tratara mucho mejor de lo que tu lo harás en tu vida, Xerxes— Le espeto. _

_Break se acarició las sienes, no esperaba que ella le fuera a hacer caso a su simple broma. Porque si, simplemente era eso… _

_¿No? _

_De manera disimulada, apretó el puño con fuerza._

_Estaba molesto, muy muy molesto_.

-0-

Sheryl se encontraba pensativa descansando en el asiento afelpado de su despacho, aquella tarde había ido a visitarla "Ruf", su amigo de la infancia. Aunque tenga la apariencia de alguien joven, ella comenzaba a notar signos de vejez en el… Por supuesto, el duque Barma jamás lo aceptaría.

Cada vez que el la visitaba empezaba a recordar todo tipo de cosas, se sentía nostálgica. Sin embargo, comenzó a pensar en su nieta.

Que ella fuese la nueva duquesa de los Rainsworth y que además haya dado a luz a una heredera era algo de lo que normalmente, una señora mayor como ella debería sentirse orgullosa y dada por satisfecha de la vida que le restaba.

Sin embargo, no era así. Le preocupaba lo que cargaba sobre los hombros de la pequeña Shannon, una niña inocente y con pocos meses de haber nacido. Sheryl sabia muy bien que entre Liam y su nieta no existía una relación de pareja, cosa de la que Shannon algún día seria consciente.

Palideció de solo imaginar que los demás nobles se enteraran de los delirios que Sharon tenía constantemente.

Todo de repente fue muy problemático, el ambiente risueño de la casa fue cambiado por uno mas tenso.

Sin duda alguna, si no mal recordaba la señora Rainsworth, todo había comenzado en aquel baile que se había realizado para dar la noticia de la nueva posición de Sharon en la casa. Después de aquel día, comenzó a ver a su nieta algo nerviosa. Sí, la tensión había comenzado ahí.

Se encontraba agradecida con Liam por ser tan paciente al convivir con su nieta de esa forma, jamás exigió nada. A veces pensaba que el realmente quería a su Sharon, pero nunca se lo dijo explícitamente.

El solo decía "Sharon-sama es una importante amiga para mi" mientras se acomodaba los lentes y proseguía a cambiar el tema.

Sheryl rio levemente al pensar eso, la gente joven era tan poco sincera consigo misma sin darse cuenta que la vida se va en un instante. Se recordó a si misma en aquel día que tuvo que decidir entre ser la duquesa de su casa o huir junto a su amor.

—Vaya…— Susurro al comenzar a oír llantos resonar por los pasillos.

Por supuesto, aquellos llantos pertenecían a Shannon. La cual rápidamente fue auxiliada por su madre, comenzando a arrullarla lentamente mientras que el llanto era remplazado por sollozos.

—Veo que ella esta bastante intranquila hoy— Le sorprendió una voz detrás de ella, volteándose. Era Liam el cual caminaba hacia ellas. La rubia le sonrió levemente, probablemente por cortesía —Creo que así son la mayoría de los bebes— Dijo volviendo a dirigir su mirada a la pequeña.

La rubia intentaba no ser "hostil" con el hombre, sin embargo, Liam se sentía fuera. Alguien externo a ellas dos, un par de damas que él quería cuidar a toda costa de ahora en adelante.

No soportaría ver a Sharon de la misma forma en la que reacciono el día en que Break se marcho.

Aun así, ella no lo aceptaba. No admitía a Liam en su vida ni siquiera por la hija de ambos, Shannon. Probablemente solo estaría la superficialidad para ella y para todos, después de todo una pequeña niña tardaría en percatarse de esas cosas. Sucede en todas las familias…

El ambiente recupero su tensión característica debido a que el silencio reino en la sala ya que no volvieron a cruzar alguna palabra. Aunque la pequeña ya no estaba llorando, su madre siguió cargándola mientras la contemplaba. Mientras, Liam por su parte tomo asiento y comenzó a ojear un libro que se encontraba sobre un mueble.

La rubia comenzó a estar absorta en sus pensamientos. Pensaba en él ¿Dónde estaría? ¿Con quien? ¿Qué estaría haciendo? Lo único que deseaba era poder saber algo de él, una noticia por pequeña que fuera. Siempre que estaba a solas con Gilbert tomaba el valor para hacerle aquella pregunta, sin embargo obtenía la misma respuesta—Break…— Se escapo su nombre de sus labios de forma casi inaudible.

Sin embargo, no lo suficientemente bajo para que Liam le escuchase. Cerró el libro de golpe colocándose de pie.

— ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste, Sharon?— Pregunto con un tono de voz visiblemente molesto, junto con la ausencia del "sama" en el nombre de ella, una de las formalidades dejadas de lado hace muchísimo tiempo.

Mordió su labio inferior, visiblemente nerviosa.

—Nada de importancia, Liam— Le respondió a secas mientras intentaba mantener la compostura, se encontraba de espaldas a el por lo que al menos no tenia que mirarlo a los ojos.

La molestia de el era clara, y no dudo en darla a entender.

—Deberías dejar de pensar en fantasmas que no volverán nunca— Espeto mientras se acomodaba los lentes.

Aquello de alguna forma colmo la paciencia de Sharon, sentía que el no tenia el derecho de tratarla así. Frunció el ceño.

—Y tu deberías dejar de intentar remplazar a los fantasmas— Aparto el cabello en el rostro de la bebe en un gesto maternal, mientras decía esas palabras.

Liam trago saliva.

Si fuese otra persona, obviamente le contestaría. Por irrespetuosa, por insolente… Por simplemente estar equivocada.

Pero…

Aunque intentase ser duro con ella, en un tono arbitrario para intentar hacerla en entrar en razón le era difícil. Debía de aceptar que en realidad Sharon era su debilidad, no podía darle sermones sin parar como alguna vez hizo con cierta persona.

Se sintió un idiota, por no saber como tratar con ella.

—Sharon… Yo… — Musito.

—No hace falta Liam— Le interrumpió —Simplemente olvidemos lo ocurrido ¿Si?— Añadió débilmente, no quería estar ahí, deseaba irse lejos.

El hombre de anteojos quería solo disculparse antes de que Sharon huyera, pero su forma de ser no le permitió articular esas palabras.

—Esta bien

Cerró los ojos por un momento, notoriamente estresada.

—Con tu permiso… Yo me retiro por esta ocasión— Se limito a decir comenzando a caminar hacia la puerta, no sin antes voltearse, cruzándose sus miradas.

—Buenas noches

Apresuro su paso para llegar a un nuevo cuarto, el cual tenia una cuna en la que con cuidado dejo dormir plácidamente a Shannon la cual ya no había hecho ruido alguno. Dando unos pasos hacia atrás dio con la pared, dejándose caer lentamente quedando sentada en el suelo.

Se acurruco, frustrada, mientras se hundía en el pomposo vestido rompiéndose a llorar.

Sabia que estuvo mal, no podía haber dicho su nombre en frente de Liam, su marido. No era correcto vivir del pasado, aun así, ella se aferraba a ello. Lo quería esperar, quería verlo llegar un día y presentarle a Shannon.

Y que todo volviera a ser como antes…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Break se refería específicamente al capitulo cuarenta y nueve del manga, en el que se atreve a decirle que ha perdido la vista y que por eso no podrá bailar. Por eso Sharon se ofrece a guiarle. **

**Sinceramente, me carga inventar personajes dentro de un fanfic… Pero suelen ser secundarios, o incluso solo ambientales… Así que espero no sea un problema que haya aparecido "Albert". **

**Tengo complejo de Jun Mochizuki (What) de no dar muchas aclaraciones tan rápido, quizá, hasta meter mas duda. Pero tengan paciencia xD después de todo si este fanfic fuese tan fugaz las cosas no se desarrollarían bien :3. **

**Había subido este capitulo pero por alguna razón no estaba la última escena de Liam y Sharon… La tuve que volver a escribir, fue algo frustrante. Aunque me salió mejor que antes, algo positivo. **


	4. Cada uno tiene su mayor anhelo

**Solo cenizas:  
>Tercer Capitulo: Cada uno tiene su mayor anhelo<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.  
><strong> 

"_No me pidas mas de lo que puedo dar  
>cada uno tiene su mayor anhelo<br>no le quites alas a la libertad  
>porque ya he empezado a levantar el vuelo" (1)<em>

_-0-_

****Aquella mañana Liam se encontraba nervioso. Caminaba de un lado a otro, sin saber bien que hacer. Quería enmendar lo que había sucedido el día anterior con Sharon. Aquella pequeña discusión que termino de manera bastante incomoda, como si en realidad, ninguno de los dos hubiera deseado pelear realmente.

Quería invitarla a pasear.

Sabía que ella no estaría muy de acuerdo con la dichosa "cita" pero le aclararía instantáneamente que era en "otros planes". Suspiro. ¿Aun así porque tenia que aclarar ello? Eran una pareja supuestamente… No dos jóvenes cortejándose y que acababan de conocerse.

Para su suerte, según lo que habían dicho las sirvientas hace una hora atrás, Sharon había despertado temprano de casualidad para sus planes. Así que la idea de intentar despertarla habría sido descartada.

Camino por los pasillos esperando encontrarse con ella, sin embargo, no tuvo suerte.

—Disculpe…— Dijo tocándole el hombro a una de las empleadas — ¿Sabe donde se encuentra la duquesa?— Le pregunto cortésmente. Usualmente una persona que vivía en la casa podía decirle directamente a un sirviente "Oye, dime donde esta Sharon". Sin embargo Liam pese a que no era precisamente un plebeyo, alguna vez fue un sirviente y sabía que no necesitaba ser hostil con ellos porque ahora estaba casado con Sharon.

La mujer le sonrió amablemente, todos los sirvientes estaban encantados siempre con lo amable que era con ellos —Sí Liam-sama, vi a la duquesa hace un momento dirigirse al jardín y no se encuentra con Shannon-sama— Le respondió mientras hacia una leve reverencia, mientras el musitaba un leve "Gracias".

Comenzó a caminar hacia el jardín, y como le había dicho, ella estaba ahí. Se encontraba de pie en la sombra de un gran árbol, del cual debido a la brisa caían algunas hojas lentamente.

Traía un vestido color crema que parecía hacer juego con el agradable clima del día, que de alguna forma le hacia verse mas iluminada. Su cabello no estaba recogido, esta vez se encontraba suelto.

Se encontraba nervioso ¿Qué le diría ella?

Dio unos pasos más hacia adelante.

–Sharon— Dijo, deteniéndose a una pequeña distancia de ella.

Ella se volteo, algo sorprendida, no esperaba que le dirigiera la palabra al menos por hoy. —Liam…— Susurro.

Él había pensado bastante como proponerle salir de la mansión, sin embargo, unas secas palabras finalmente iniciaron la conversación.

— ¿Quieres ir a pasear a la ciudad?— Finalmente dijo.

Sharon parpadeo ¿Seria de verdad? Se esperaba una reacción totalmente distinta. Realmente no quería la compañía de el en este minuto, creía que seria incomodo.

—Sí— Se encogió de hombros, no muy convencida de aceptar la propuesta. Pero ella misma anoche había dicho "Olvidemos lo ocurrido".

-0-

—_Por cierto— Comenzó a hablar mientras caminaban por el gran salón — ¿Acaso te has molestado con Xerxes-sama?— Busco la mirada de Sharon, la cual se había detenido al oír esa pregunta. Los ojos de ella expresaban desconcierto ¿Cómo Albert había sido tan perspicaz?_

— _¿Cómo tú…?— Ladeo un poco la cabeza. _

_Rio levemente —Fue mi impresión al no verlo cerca de usted desde hace un rato. No es muy normal en él— Comento mientras la observaba. Ella sonrió levemente, de cierta forma le hacia gracia lo ocurrido. _

—_Esta en lo correcto, como siempre, estuvo burlándose de mí y yo no lo aguante por esta ocasión— Confeso, sonrojándose levemente debido a la vergüenza que le causaba eso. Albert sonrió —Eso es típico en el… Sin embargo nunca le he dado importancia— Comento, admiraba mucho a Xerxes Break como miembro de Pandora y guerrero como para frustrarse por ello respecto a él. Siempre solamente le seguía el juego, lo que de cierta forma era aburrido para el sombrerero. _

—_Deberían hacer las paces como amigos que son. _

_Suspiro —Creo que si…— Musito Sharon no muy convencida de hacerlo, pero sabia que debía hablar con Break ¿Se habría percatado que paso la velada junto a Albert? De todas formas el ya lo conocía, probablemente no se preocuparía. _

_Sus comentarios de la posibilidad de que ella estuviera junto a un hombre le parecían total sobreprotección o eso creía ella, no se imaginaba que lo que pasaba por la mente de Mad Hatter. _

_Lo busco con la mirada, esperando verlo en el salón. Sin embargo no hubo ninguna pista de él. _

—_Hablaré con él cuando lo vea, ciertamente. _

-0-

—_Liam-san~— Le llamo. _

—_Oz-sama ¿Sucede algo?— Pregunto cortésmente al heredero de los Vessalius del cual no se estaba muy clara su próxima posición en el ducado. _

_Rio levemente ante la anticipación del hombre por suponer que ocurría algo, como siempre, era alguien atento. —Nada de eso, solo quería preguntarte si sabias a donde había ido Break, hace un rato que no lo vemos por aquí— Miro de reojo a Alice, la cual se encontraba atenta a la conversación ya que era a quien mas le importaba la respuesta del castaño. _

—_Estuvo bailando un rato con Sharon, pero después del brindis se separaron— Añadió a secas Alice cruzándose de brazos, no gustaba del giro que había elegido su hermana mayor para esta ocasión. _

_El hombre se quedo por unos momentos en silencio, sin saber bien que contestarles. _

—_Xerxes se encontraba descansando en uno de los asientos para los invitados después de ello, sin embargo yo tampoco se a donde se dirigió después de ello— Respondió mientras la mirada de B-Rabbit parecía demostrar resignación —Lo lamento— Agrego haciendo una leve reverencia. _

—_No… No te preocupes, gracias de todas formas, Liam-san. _

—_Vaya… ¿Mad Hatter se ha perdido?— Les interrumpió una inesperada voz. _

—_V-Vincent— Titubeo Gilbert al verlo aparecer tan repentinamente, no esperaba que se presentara en este baile. Liam frunció el ceño, el recordaba muy bien la jugarreta que les había hecho a Break y a Sharon hace algún tiempo. _

_Sonrió levemente, con esa expresión mezclada de cortesía y malicia —Creo que él ya es algo mayor para perderse— Comento de forma burlesca. Para luego mirar a su adorado hermano mayor —De todas formas… Niisan ¡He venido aquí para verte! — Revelando sus verdaderas intenciones, se coloco frente a él alegremente. Aparentemente, el no tenia ningún interés realmente en el importante suceso de la casa Rainsworth. _

_Liam comenzó a limpiar sus lentes, si su amigo supiera que este hombre estaba aquí, probablemente vendría a darle una paliza. Por dicha, el tampoco sabia donde estaba._

-0-

Fue el primero en bajarse del carruaje de manera anticipada, para que al bajar Sharon el pudiese ayudarle dándole la mano como buen caballero, como muchas veces hizo desde que ella era una niña.

—Gracias— Con los pies ya sobre el suelo, estiro su vestido con cuidado ya que este se había arrugado un poco. Se había colocado un sombrero que combinaba con el color de su vestido, adornado con unas rosas y una pluma.

Sonrió levemente — ¿No es un bello día?— Dijo cruzándose de brazos sonriente. —Sí, últimamente había estado nublado—Pensó por un momento en Shannon, habría sido bueno traerla con ellos, sin embargo Liam le sugirió que una sirvienta se encargara de la bebe por hoy.

—No te preocupes, podremos traer a Shannon otro día— Comento suponiendo que estaba pensando la rubia. Ella le asintió sonriendo, su cabello se ondeaba suavemente con la agradable brisa de la tarde. — ¿Vamos?— Le pregunto ofreciéndole el brazo.

Sharon por un momento dudo, pero sin embargo, acepto. Comenzaron a caminar por el verdoso parque.

—Sharon… Creo que no deberíamos ignorar las cosas— Dijo de la nada a la rubia la cual estaba algo cabizbaja.

—Yo…— Musito, no muy segura de que decir. Ciertamente, le había pillado de sorpresa.

—Permite que hable yo esta vez— Le interrumpió —Yo… Lo se muy bien— Sonrió levemente, con algo de tristeza.

Con un tono de voz tranquilo y sereno, a diferencia del día de ayer, continuo hablando —Nadie puede tomar el lugar de otra persona en este mundo, ambos lo sabemos— Parecía que las palabras titubeaban en las gargantas de ambos, que quedaron pensativos con las ultimas palabras. Una frase tan precisa decía mucho, quizá demasiado, de lo que habían pasado. El hecho de que el castaño tuviera que lidiar con el shock provocado en la casa por la ausencia de su mejor amigo y que la rubia debiese soportar la desaparición de alguien de un día para otro.

Porqué eso había sido.

Un día que parecía común, pero que aparentaba el inicio de algo, finalmente se marco como el final de una etapa.

O eso creía Sharon, era el pensamiento que rondaba en su cabeza.

De manera mas decidida, lo miro de una forma mas directa —Por supuesto que lo se— Susurro. —Pero es inevitable— Añadió.

Se habían detenido, pero Sharon opto por dar unos pasos más hacia adelante y luego voltearse para estar frente a frente.

—Aun así, siempre me lo pregunto Liam ¿Qué estará haciendo? ¿A dónde fue?— Pese a que ninguna lagrima se deslizaba por el rostro de Sharon, él podía ver como en sus ojos se reflejaba el dolor —Es mas… Me cuestiono a mi misma si sigue vivo— Añadió con remordimiento. Todos los días se preguntaba a donde fue y porque ¿Hizo algo mal? No dejaba de sentirse culpable.

Si, creía que por ella se había ido.

El hombre acomodo sus lentes con una expresión seria, de alguna forma, intentando darle fortaleza a Sharon al verlo así —Yo también me lo pregunto siempre ¿Sabes? Todos los que conocemos a Break tenemos esas dudas… Pero aun así, debemos continuar— Se detuvo, haciendo que el silencio reinara por unos segundos, esperando alguna reacción —Si el diese al menos una señal… Si volviera con nosotros… Todos le brindaríamos ayuda si la necesita— Añadió.

En el fondo solo era una persona que extrañaba a su amigo.

Y Sharon a su ¿Sirviente?

Cada uno tiene su mayor anhelo, para ese momento en que el caprichoso destino trajese a Break de vuelta.

Sintió como sus manos se entrelazaban por voluntad de él, y ella acepto. Decidió recibir esa amabilidad.

-0-

_A altas horas de la noche, Sharon se había despedido de la última de las visitas que habían estado anteriormente en el salón, celebrando junto a ellas. Cuando se retiraron, la agradecida sonrisa en la expresión de Sharon se borro con un profundo suspiro al encontrarse levemente exhausta. _

_Oz, junto con Alice y Gilbert habían vuelto a la mansión Vessalius. Actualmente vivían ahí, aunque los extrañaba en su hogar, le pareció lo mas sensato sobre todo para el primero. _

_Así que, realmente, se encontraba sola._

_La rubia sabía muy bien como debía de comportarse ante cada situación, propio de una señorita de la casa Rainsworth. Sin embargo, aquellos momentos de soledad eran también apreciados, podía relajarse y no preocuparse por como estuviese estirada su falda o si su cabello se encontraba bien acomodado… _

_Camino por los pasillos silenciosos en los que solo se lograba oír cada paso que daba con sus zapatos con tacones, que eran levemente iluminados por la tenue luz de la luna en la noche. _

_Iba tarareando una melodía, apenas se deshiciera de aquel vestido junto con la crinolina, podría hundirse en la gran cama de su alcoba. Sin embargo, la distraída joven no noto que en uno de los pilares había alguien, no lo suficientemente notorio debido a la oscuridad del lugar._

—_Ojou-sama, veo que se divirtió bastante._

_La dama se sobresalto ante la inesperada presencia de Break en esos pasillos. Realmente, no tenia ganas de verlo… Estaba algo molesta con el aun. _

_Sin embargo repaso en su mente la conversación que había tenido con Albert, supo que verdaderamente, debía hacerlo… _

—_Fue una agradable velada para celebrar los acontecimientos— Recuperando su compostura sin el mismo relajo que desprendía antes, le miro de manera directa. _

_La furia del sombrerero no se había disipado, seguía igual de ofuscado que antes. _

_Igual de… Celoso. _

—_Bastante agradable, aparentemente… Sharon— Le respondió a secas. Esta vez dejo las formalidades a un lado, exponiendo sus intenciones. _

_Aquellas palabras hicieron que la rubia se estremeciera, en el inicio de aquella conversación que comenzaba a ser descabellada le oyó a Break igual de despreocupado como siempre, pero repentinamente su timbre de voz cambio. _

_¿Acaso el se encontraba molesto… como ella lo había estado antes? _

—_Break… Yo… Lo siento— Musito cabizbaja. —Fui muy dura contigo… Yo me tome muy enserio tu broma— Añadió, luchando internamente consigo misma, preguntándose que mas debería decir. Sus palabras eran inseguras, débiles… _

_Arqueo una ceja ¿En serio creía que le había desagradado su reacción inicial? Claramente no, al principio de la broma esa era la idea… Pero ¿Hacerle caso?_

—_Yo no me refiero a eso, no seas ingenua. _

_Repentinamente la tomo de la muñeca, haciendo que Sharon ahogara un grito por la brusquedad de él. _

_¿Qué no se refería a eso? Desconcertada, levanto la mirada. _

—_P-pero… — Se mordió el labio inferior —S-Suéltame— Tartamudeo. _

_En el rostro de Break ni siquiera se podía apreciar algo parecido a una sonrisa, como era usualmente — ¿Fue divertido? ¿Estar junto a ese tipo?— La fuerza que había aplicado en aquel agarre comenzó a debilitarse poco a poco hasta que Sharon se libro. _

— _¿A que te refieres…? Él es un amigo, tuyo también— Se abrazó a si misma. No comprendía, bailar con Albert para ella era lo mismo como que lo hiciese con Oz o Gilbert ¿Qué estaba mal en ello? No entendía que quería decirle. _

_Sharon sin duda era una ingenua, era notoria su inexperiencia para Break. El sabía muy bien la atracción que Albert tenia hacia ella, unas horas mas y el podría haber intentado algo. _

_¡Así eran los tipos de su calaña!_

— _¿De verdad no lo entiendes?— En un momento, dejo de estar consciente de lo que decía o hacia, acercándose cada vez a mas a Sharon. –Lo detesto, realmente lo detesto— Susurro mientras la abrazaba con suavidad. _

_La joven levanto la mirada sin entender muy bien que ocurría, algo ruborizada por la cercanía que tenia con su sirviente – ¿Eh…?– Finalmente correspondió el abrazo, debía de admitir que aquel contacto le agradaba. _

—_No quiero compartirte de esa forma— Dijo mientras atrapaba su pequeña cintura con mas fuerza, como si esta fuese a escaparse. _

_Parpadeo ¿Creía que lo abandonaría? _

—_Yo no te dejaría solo, Break… _

_Fueron las cálidas palabras que Sharon le brindo, sin embargo, eso de alguna forma le hacia sentir peor. Muchas veces se descuido y él la dejaba sola a ella. _

_Quería tenerla cerca, de cierta forma, aun mas de lo que estaban. Si no hacia algo ahora, probablemente no habría otra oportunidad por lo que con suavidad rozo su nariz con la de ella. La joven trago saliva, cada movimiento era muy inesperado. _

— _¿Qué sucede?_

"_Quiero estar contigo, quiero que seas mía" Quiso decirle, pero las palabras no salían de su boca. _

_Y lo hizo, sorpresivamente. _

_La beso, suavemente, intentando ser delicado. Algo totalmente opuesto de lo creía que se atrevería a hacer por los celos. _

_Por un momento, ella no lo proceso… Era algo que siempre quiso y ahora que estaba ahí sin previo aviso, estaba anonada. Sin_ _embargo a los segundos reacciono correspondiendo aquel inesperado y dulce beso. _

-0-

Habían llegado a un pequeño mercado que consistía en diferentes puestos con uno que otro objeto interesante para echar un vistazo. Sharon parecía sorprendida, o eso creía Liam, probablemente nunca había visitado un lugar así. Era un lugar concurrido, lleno de personas de todas las edades y clases, con precios para todos los bolsillos aparentemente… Como había cosas costosas, también existían verdaderas ofertas.

– ¿Sorprendida?— Pregunto mientras miraba uno de los stands, muchas cosas llamaban su atención, eran cosas que no podías obtener en otro tipo de tiendas habituales.

Sonrió levemente, riendo —Si… Es la primera vez que vengo a un lugar como este— Dijo mientras su atención era atrapada por una linda caja musical, pensando que le gustaría hacerle un regalo así a Shannon cuando fuese mas grande. Era realmente linda para Sharon, pero supuso que alguien de su status no debería andar comprando esa clase de objetos.

Algunos observaban a la rubia, ya que les parecía conocida. No era la única mujer noble visitando aquel mercado, sin embargo no lograban procesar que aquella era una duquesa. Alguna vez la habrían visto, quizás, pero eso también era extraño. Llamaba la atención, Sharon después de todo parecía una muñeca.

Y era una muy, muy despreocupada duquesa aparentemente.

—Liam ¿Has visitado este tipo de lugares en otras ocasiones?— Curiosa, le miro. El solo sonrió, agradecía que pudiesen hablar con naturalidad recuperando la estabilidad emocional que tenían en un comienzo. Hasta hace un rato, era incomodo decir cualquier cosa.

—Si, aunque con mas frecuencia cuando era un niño. Al volverme un miembro de Pandora no tuve mucho tiempo libre para visitar otros lugares…— Acaricio sus sienes por un momento, de solo pensar en Pandora, se estresaba un poco.

—Oh… Entiendo— Sharon no quiso darle vueltas al tema de Pandora, después de todo, podía salir a flote nuevamente Break y se tornaría todo complejo nuevamente. —Me hubiera gustado venir contigo cuando éramos niños, pero probablemente te habrías metido en líos, en mas de los que te metí alguna vez— Ambos rieron ante ese comentario, ella de pequeña era una buena niña desde la perspectiva del hombre de anteojos, pero al fin y al cabo traviesa como todos los infantes.

Aquello les hizo preguntarse si Shannon seria así en unos años mas, probablemente Liam la regañaría todo el tiempo y esta iría a apoyarse con su madre. Ese cuadro familiar en el fondo era extraño para Sharon, en el matriarcado de la casa jamás vio a su padre. No, no se crio con el. Era bueno que su pequeña tuviese una suerte diferente.

En la amena conversación que en ocasiones volvía a estallar en risas, de manera imperceptible para ambos, estaban siendo observados. Por la persona menos inesperada en la situación que jamás imaginarían.

Aquella persona que les observaba era un hombre de tez muy pálida con un atuendo sencillo, sostenía una bolsa con algunas manzanas probablemente para merendar.

—Je…— Miro la pequeña escenita, no esperaba volver a encontrarse con ellos, ni menos en un lugar como este. Notar que estaban tomados de la mano hizo que arqueara una ceja ¿Qué rayos?

Pero…

No, no era el momento.

No podía hablar con ellos, ni para saludarlos, ni para discutir…

Sin embargo las dudas lo asaltaban ¿Acaso ellos dos eran algo?

¿Sharon había decidido dejarlo atrás y Liam acompañarla aun cuando era su amigo? No sabia cual de los dos le indignaba mas… Él tenía la esperanza de que Sharon le fuese fiel, pero quizá, se había confiado demasiado. Ella tenía derecho a continuar su vida… Pero aun así, algo le provocaba aquel extraño sentimiento.

Después de mucho tiempo, Break experimentaba el dolor. Algo que parecía habérselo extirpado de su cuerpo alguna vez al volverse una persona orgullosa y con una gran fortaleza, sin embargo como humano que era, también era ingenuo y cuando menos se lo esperaba había regresado nuevamente.

No hay cielo…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Canción de Alberto Plaza: Yo te seguiré.**

Espero que les guste el avance que ha tenido en la historia. Recuerden dejar review, es valioso para mi y me anima a continuar mas rápido : 3.


	5. La hora del té

Creo que me demore mas en subir este capitulo que los otros, pero intente desarrollar lo mejor posible la historia. La verdad debo pensar el triple de ahora en adelante, pues un beso trae muchas escenas que nunca practique como narrar.

Quería preguntarles **¿Qué otras parejas hetero les gusta del fandom de PH?** Pues gustaría de hacer un nuevo fic pero no se bien de que pareja podría ser, ideas son bienvenidas.

Y una cosa más, **ahora las escenas del pasado las colocare en cursiva**, pues he empezado a creer que pueden ser confusas. Pronto editare los capítulos anteriores…

**Breve resumen hasta ahora: **Actualmente Sharon tiene una hija, Shannon, en su matrimonio con Liam. Es algo dudoso como se llevan ambos, pero decidieron al parecer hacer las paces y en un paseo fueron observados por "alguien".

De Break no se sabe absolutamente nada, hasta ahora según lo expuesto se sabe que cuando aun estaba en la casa Rainsworth, en la celebración de la nueva duquesa (Sharon) en un ataque de celos tuvo un acercamiento amoroso con esta.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Solo cenizas**

**Cuarto capitulo: La hora del té.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

—_Break…— Repitió su nombre nuevamente, no se lo creía. Como muchas veces se lo había dicho a Alice, ella jamás creía en la posibilidad de que sucediera lo que acababa de ocurrir. Aun no era consciente de lo que pasaba._

_La cercanía de sus cuerpos estremecía a Sharon, haciéndole respirar de manera agitada. La brusquedad que había tenido el peliblanco había sido remplazada por un trato con más delicadeza, sosteniendo las manos de la rubia. _

_Break volvió a acercar su rostro al de ella, para Sharon era un momento de plena felicidad en que solo estaban ellos dos. No importaba nadie más… Parecía que el asunto de Albert había sido borrado de sus mentes pues algo más relevante lo ocupaba: Lo que sentían el uno por el otro expresado a través de sus acciones. _

_Presiono sus labios suavemente con los de ella, esperando a que ella le correspondiera. Instintivamente, la joven rodeo el cuello de el con sus brazos apegándose aun mas. El rubor en su rostro era evidente acompañado de una respiración agitada mientras el beso se prolongaba y se volvía cada vez mas intenso. _

_Cuando ambos tuvieron que separarse por la necesidad de aire, el silencio fue roto por Sharon. _

— _¿Qué significo esto… para ti?— Pregunto con su voz entrecortada, debido a su agitada respiración. _

_Por dentro Break maldecía, no quería responder esas preguntas, no podía admitirlo… No quería. _

— _¿Qué esperas tu, Sharon?— Le respondió cuestionándola de la misma forma. _

_Mordió su labio inferior, soltando a Break deshaciendo el abrazo. _

—_Que me digas la verdad, que seas sincero._

_Él sonrió, como intentando mantener el control nuevamente como siempre solía hacer. _

_Ella quería oír un simple te quiero, una sincera muestra de afecto pues la única forma en la que la vio llegar fue a través de esos celos irracionales e inesperados. _

—_Ojou-sama, no puede obligarme a decir algo— Espeto, de alguna forma odiándose a si mismo. El sentía que se había dejado llevar. Y ella… Le parecía tan vulnerable en este momento que a la vez sentía que algo le dolía. _

_Ella miro al suelo, sin saber bien que decirle. Quizá, realmente no quería seguir la conversación. _

—_Entiendo— Respondió a secas. _

_Una simple palabra por alguna razón le hizo retroceder con su actitud sarcástica —En algún momento seré capaz de decirte aquellas palabras… Pero eso no es posible ahora— Dirigió sus manos a los hombros de la rubia. _

_Aquello hizo que un rayo de esperanza creciese en Sharon, sobre todo al oírle mencionar "aquellas palabras" ambos pensaban en lo mismo, y eso le decía a ella que después de todo lo ocurrido realmente era correspondida. _

_Levanto su mirada, cruzándose con los ojos de el por unos segundos para luego cerrar sus ojos por unos segundos, reflexionando. _

—_Esta bien, lo comprendo, Break— Dijo con un tono más relajado, pero ambos sabían que por ahora la conversación debía de finalizar, que ambos debían reflexionar por separado de lo sucedido. _

_Comenzó a dar unos pasos hacia adelante —Que tengas unas buenas noches— Se despidió mientras retomaba su camino a su alcoba. _

_Sus pasos comenzaron a ser más rápidos y abrió la puerta de su alcoba de golpe preocupándose de cerrar la puerta antes. Se dejo caer en la cama hundiéndose en esta, sin preocuparse por que aquel vestido se arrugase. _

_Suspiro, como si quisiera que todas aquellas emociones del momento se liberasen de ella para que no colapsara. Cerró sus ojos, mientras nuevamente el rubor aparecía en sus mejillas. _

_Solo le quedaba esperar, tener esperanza de que algún día el sombrerero se atreviese a expresarlo. _

_A la mañana siguiente, todo parecía tornarse mas complicado. Durante el día no se había topado con Break, había estado ciertamente ocupada organizando la casa para que volviese a su orden habitual después de una fiesta grande. _

—_Es bueno verte, Sharon_

_Sharon sonrió mientras tomaba asiento, acomodando su vestido. La anciana sonrió mientras reía levemente con su típico "Ho ho ho", una actitud risueña típica en ella. _

—_Me estaba preguntando como te encontrabas, ayer te perdí de vista— Comento la mujer mientras miraba aquel nuevo juego de té que había llegado esa misma mañana. _

_Parpadeo, levemente nerviosa, no podía contarle que había estado a solas con Break —Oh… No ocurrió nada abuela, solo me encontraba algo cansada— Le explico intentando liberarse de toda sospecha. _

_Sheryl a pesar de que su edad provocaba que fuese algo distraída, se dio cuenta que algo diferente había en su nieta. Más solo pudo percibirlo como una discusión entre la joven y su sirviente, y no como el paso a algo mas grande. _

—_Eso no esta bien, Sharon, como ahora actual duquesa de la casa debes siempre tener una gran fortaleza y resistencia a cualquier circunstancia— Le regaño, aunque su rostro no expresaba molestia ni nada parecido —… Y además, como una dama de Rainsworth siempre debes ser una mujer encantadora y bella en todo momento— Tras terminar aquellas palabras degusto de su té. _

—_Sí, abuela. _

—_Además… No sé que haya ocurrido entre tu y Xerxes-kun, sin embargo, pronto deberá recuperar su compostura como el sirviente de una duquesa. No debes de preocuparte. _

_El haber nombrado tan solo Xerxes hizo que la rubia sintiera que su corazón se había detenido, sin embargo, al ver que su abuela había entendido "Otra cosa" se calmo un poco. —Sí… Espero que sea así— Susurro encogiéndose de hombros. _

_Un hombre que decía preocuparse por los demás y tomaba decisiones sin siquiera tomar en cuenta la opinión de los demás, ciertamente alguien irónicamente egoísta. Un tipo de persona que en todo momento probablemente chocaría con su nieta o eso creía Sheryl. Pero que por alguna razón fuera del lazo que tenían formado por todos los años juntos ellos, se lograban complementar. _

_Probablemente debería darle un pequeño sermón a él mas tarde. _

_-0-_

_Aquel día Break se había despertado tarde. Pese a que Liam lo categorizara como alguien holgazán, en realidad el no solía levantarse a tales horas ya que siempre se preocupaba de intentar servirles a las damas de la casa a primera hora. _

_Si, siempre era el primero en darle los buenos días a Sharon… _

_Irónicamente, en la circunstancia en que más cerca estuvieron el uno del otro, decidió abstenerse de saludarle. _

_No había logrado dormir bien, bueno, imaginaba que su señorita tampoco. Ni siquiera sabía bien como comportarse con ella cuando por fin se vieran. _

_Pero no podía permitir que Sharon le viese flaquear, ante toda circunstancia, Break había tenido el control de todo. No quería que esta fuese la excepción. _

_Así que rápidamente se coloco su habitual traje y abandono su habitación. Llegando a la sala, dirigió su mirada al reloj. Pronto seria la hora del té. _

_Aquella pequeña reunión de cada día que tenía con la señorita, a la que nunca faltaba. _

_No, más bien, a la que nunca faltaría. _

_Y en aquel balcón, se encontraba una cabizbaja Sharon. En aquella mesa ya estaba puesto un juego de té junto con varios pasteles. _

_Suspiro, parecía que por hoy, disfrutaría de aquella merienda sola. No queriendo flaquear, se dispuso a comenzar… _

—_Que descortés no esperarme, ojou-sama._

_Se estremeció al oír aquella voz, levantando su mirada. _

—_No esperaba verte aquí. _

_El sombrerero tomo asiento apoyando sus pies sobre un espacio libre sobre la mesa, como si quisiera demostrar despreocupación nuevamente. _

_Esta vez si comenzaron a merendar, esta vez en silencio a diferencia de sus anteriores reuniones. Pronto el té y los dulces se acabaron haciendo que irremediablemente se cruzaran sus miradas, inquietando un poco a Break al ver esos ojos llenos de duda en Sharon._

_Era frustrante no entender._

_Creyó que si un día pasaba algo así, se encontraría totalmente feliz, sin embargo nunca antes había sentido mayor desconcierto que en ese momento. Break la había besado, pero aun así negaba cualquier sentimiento que tuviese hacia ella. _

_Unas lagrimas se resbalaron por sus mejillas haciendo que prestara atención a su alrededor nuevamente — ¿Huh…?— Paso uno de sus dedos por su cara, sintiendo la humedad en este —Vaya… Yo…— Balbuceo, no sabia que decir, de repente ocurrió. No sabía quien que sucedía. _

–_Sharon…— Susurro Break algo consternado. Si, había provocado lo que menos quería, entristecerla. Y si, definitivamente, todo era su culpa… Era un descuidado ¿En que estabas pensando, Xerxes? Si al menos hacia eso debía tener el valor suficiente para continuarlo, sin embargo aquello había sido algo a medio terminar. _

_Se levanto de su asiento y se dirigió a ella, levantando su mentón con su mano con suavidad, logrando ver con claridad el rostro de Sharon. —No quise jugar contigo, Sharon— Le susurro —Todo lo que hice la noche anterior fue por algo… Si yo no sintiese nada, no seria capaz de hacerte eso a ti– Añadió. _

_De alguna forma intento decirle que la quería pero busco la forma menos indirecta para decirlo, su acompañante en aquella hora del té se quedo en silencio unos segundos procesando lo que el sombrerero acababa de decir. Break nunca decía las cosas claramente y ella lo sabia, así que recuperando su compostura, logro comprender a lo que se refería. _

—_Lo… Entiendo— Tomo un pañuelo que llevaba consigo y se limpio sus ojos con delicadeza, suspirando. _

—_Con acompañarla, señorita, para mi es suficiente— Agrego a aquellas palabras mas dignas de un caballero de forma inesperada. _

_Sharon por primera vez en el día, sonrió de manera sincera y no por cortesía hacia sus más cercanos como era propio en una dama. Aquellas palabras significaban mucho para ella, pues Break le intentaba decir que no le importaba lidiar con los problemas futuros que implicaría. _

_Pensó en su abuela ¿Qué haría ella si se enterara? La señorita ahora era una duquesa, debía contraer matrimonio con alguien noble que aceptara las condiciones del matriarcado para heredar el y un futuro hijo el apellido Rainsworth. Si, eran unos bellos planes si no fuera porque ahora mismo de cierta manera estaba concretando una relación entre ella y entre un sarcástico e irónico sirviente. _

_Se coloco de pie de golpe, mirando a Break esta vez a los ojos sin huir de estos. _

_No tenía miedo. _

_No… No permitiría que alguien de su casa le intentara separar de Break. Después de todo nunca lo habían logrado, pese a que muchos tutores pensaran que este era una mala influencia para Sharon. Incluso con esa reputación de ser un holgazán y hostil oficial de Pandora. _

_Por su parte, Break de momento solo pensaba en Liam. Aquel hombre que siempre le regañaba debido a como se llevaba con Sharon en algunas ocasiones, era algo complicado con lo que siempre tenia que lidiar. Probablemente el no imaginaba que aquel amigo que tenia se había atrevido a darle un beso a la señorita de una casa ducal, además. _

_Simplemente, le devolvió la sonrisa. _

_Ahora solo se dedicaría a hacerle compañía y de forma indiscreta, amarla. Pues en su interior siempre había buscado eso. _

-0-

—Bienvenido de nuevo— Le recibió a secas aquella mujer de lo que aparentaba ser una recepción al entrar a aquella pensión. Habían hablado mas de una vez, sin embargo, siempre corroboraba que aquella tipa era totalmente hostil con los inquilinos para ser la dueña del lugar.

¿No que debías ser amable para atraer más huéspedes?

Suspiro y asintió, como de alguna forma devolviendo el saludo.

Subió las escaleras que llevaban al segundo piso para llegar a lo que seria su casa, realmente se encontraba ansioso de llegar pronto a su habitación y poder relajarse por fin.

Como si sus pies le pesaran, camino con un ritmo lento alcanzando el pomo de la puerta y sacando unas llaves de su bolsillo.

Una vez dentro, cerró la puerta de golpe con tal fuerza que probablemente había resonado en todo el lugar. Camino hacia una silla de madera que se encontraba cerca de la ventana, sacando de su bolsillo un cigarro.

Que pésima costumbre, se dijo a si mismo cuando comenzó a fumar. Aquella adicción de la que siempre se había burlado de Gilbert sin embargo que considero útil para su ansiedad, para su rabia, para su tristeza e incluso para su felicidad…

Prendió el cigarro degustando de el por unos principios, para luego dejar escapar aquel grisáceo humo de su labios.

¿Cómo podía ser que su señorita le dejase atrás y le olvidara? El día que decidió marcharse, por supuesto que también pensaba volver o eso suponía que ella creía.

Pero no, que ingenuo había sido.

Sharon continuo su vida e incluso pudo verla tan sonriente y feliz como si nada importante hubiera ocurrido en su vida. Y aun peor, del brazo del que era su amigo ¿Cómo se atrevía siquiera a hacerle ello? Como lo maldecía internamente.

—Con lo patético que era quizás si ocupo ir detrás de ella para no quedarse solo— Pensó en voz alta mientras se recargaba en su asiento.

No podía dejar de verlo a él y a Sharon como unos traidores, desleales y egoístas.

Pero también… En el fondo sabia que el mismo lo había provocado.

Solo no quería convencerse de la que ahora probablemente, Señora Sharon, continuaba su vida amenamente y había tenido el valor de dejarlo atrás después de todo el tiempo que habían compartido juntos como compañeros en la casa Rainsworth y mas tarde en Pandora.

Y en el fondo, se reprochaba, por desearles mal. Sabía que nadie merecía ser más feliz que aquella señorita que había cuidado durante tantos años. Pero aun así… Era doloroso.

Era un precio que había tenido que tomar, pues el riesgo estaba presente y él quiso ignorarlo.

Abrió la ventana y se asomo por esta apoyando sus brazos en el borde mientras terminaba de disfrutar de aquel cigarro, dejando que el humo se disipara y se fuese de aquel cuarto, como si junto con este se marchasen aquellos malos pensamientos.

-0-

—_Por cierto… Break— Dijo Sharon en voz baja de manera que solo su sirviente pudiese oírle —No tienes que preocuparte, no le diré a Liam— Break arqueo una ceja, su señorita realmente era perspicaz, pero él no podía admitir que eso le preocupaba aunque fuera un poco. Más bien, gustaba de evitarse el problema de lidiar con un muy ofuscado Lunettes._

_Antes de que el sombrerero articulara alguna palabra en su defensa, un beso le fue arrebatado por Sharon. No tenían que temer de que alguien los viese por ahora, ya que ambos habían caminado por un sendero hasta llegar a un pequeño bosque, aquello era al principio del desagrado de Sharon pues su vestido sufriría bastante, sin embargo no había otra opción mas accesible y a medida que avanzaban comenzó a agradarle un poco mas la idea, la verdad aquel lugar resultaba agradable._

_Se separaron por la falta de aire y el peliblanco relamió sus labios, pues según él acababa de deleitarse con un dulce sabor._

—_Vaya, ojou-sama, cada vez mas pervertida— Espeto de manera burlesca haciendo que Sharon se ruborizara por la vergüenza. _

—_D-de que estas hablando… ¡No he hecho nada que pueda ser llamado así!— Dijo frunciendo el ceño. _

—_Pero la señorita tuvo la osadía de besarme justo cuando iba a empezar a hablar_

—… _Eso no es una osadía, Break _

_Sonrió mientras la observaba. Si bien no era una osadía, el buscaba ello y por supuesto, iria por ello. _

_Acerco su rostro al de ella y comenzó a besarla nuevamente, con la misma suavidad haciendo que Sharon dejase los enojos de lado. Esta vez se apodero de su cintura con sus brazos atrayéndola más a este. Aquello ponía un poco más inquieta a Sharon de lo normal, al no estar muy acostumbrada a ello. _

_Aprovecho el pequeño espacio que existía en aquellos labios al encontrarse entreabiertos, introduciendo su lengua a la cavidad de Sharon._

—_Uhm…– Suspiro la rubia._

_Aquella era una nueva sensación para la joven, sin embargo, le resultaba agradable. Sus lenguas comenzaron a rozarse con más confianza y Sharon comenzó a imitar los movimientos de Break, adquiriendo más experiencia._

_Se sentía avergonzada… Pero después de todo ¿No habían llegado hasta aquí para acercarse aun mas? Ella era una joven inexperta en una relación sobre todo de forma física, era consciente de ello y tenía la ansiedad de aprender más aunque fuese lentamente. _

_Se separaron nuevamente por la falta de aire, esta vez se oía la respiración agitada de Sharon._

— _¿Qué sucede?– Le pregunto Break, mientras mantenía la cercanía de ambos en un abrazo. _

—_No es nada…– Contesto ella sin saber muy bien que debía decir en estos casos, se sentía avergonzada. Muy, muy avergonzada. _

-0-

Escucho como tocaban su puerta sin interesarle demasiado.

—Pase.

Oyó el rechinido de aquella vieja puerta al abrirse, el seguía disfrutando del tabaco aun y no se había dignado a apagarlo.

—Oh, es una lastima que tengas esos hábitos, Mad Hatter.

De solo oír esa voz sintió un escalofrío e incluso asco. Nunca espero que llegase el día en que tuviese que recibir a Vincent Nigthtray en su hogar, no importaba cual fuese. Desde la elegante mansión Rainsworth hasta aquel minúsculo lugar que al voltearse, pudo notar que por unos segundos aquel hombre lo miro con desprecio.

Lanzo esa indirecta acerca de que se encontrara fumando, y aun así, Break no se digno a hacer algo. Creía que no le daría importancia, después de todo, su queridísimo hermano también fumaba.

—Vaya, lo siento. Pensé que no le molestaría, después de todo Raven también suele hacerlo de vez en cuando— Le contesto como siempre con una sonrisa llena de confianza.

—Supongo que… Debe haber perdido la costumbre usted— Tenia ganas obviamente de remplazar aquel usted por un "rata asquerosa" sin embargo, lastimosamente no era de su conveniencia referirse a el de manera irrespetuosa, pues ahora dependía de el…

Sin embargo, pudo soltar aquel acido comentario ya que con este Vincent podía inferir que se refería a la perdida de cualquier forma de contacto con su adorado hermano, Gilbert.

Debe ser triste perder su obsesión en la vida ¿No?

—Deberías tener cuidado con lo que dices— Se limito a decir mientras daba unos pasos hacia adelante entrando en lo que le parecía una asquerosa morada.

Si, se supone que debía tener cuidado, pero con tal bastardo para Break era inevitable.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¿Review? V**


	6. Sólo una caricia

Bueno… Aquí esta el capitulo, con intención de resolver misterios.**  
><strong>_**¡Advertencia!**_Pues si señores… Este capitulo contiene **lemmon.**Esta advertido y si aun desea leer el capitulo y ello no es de su agrado, puede saltarse aquella parte.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sólo cenizas:**

**Quinto capitulo: Sólo una caricia  
><strong> 

**.**

**.**

**.**

—_Break ¿Estas listo?— Le llamo mientras tocaba la puerta de una forma algo insistente —Todos te están esperando— Agrego. _

_El peliblanco abrió la puerta, aquel día no llevaba su ropa cotidiana. Llevaba una camisa blanca y un abrigo negro junto con pantalones del mismo color… Después de todo, representaría a los Rainsworth, debía tener una apariencia impecable. _

—_No te preocupes por la maleta, los sirvientes la han dejado ya en el carruaje._

—_Entiendo— Ajusto el pañuelo que colgaba de su cuello —Sharon…— Susurro buscando su rostro._

_Sonrió —Que tengas un buen viaje, Break— Le deseo, eran unas palabras breves al estar dentro de la mansión pero ambos sabían que en realidad expresaban mucho cariño. _

_Comenzaron a caminar a la entrada de la mansión encontrándose con los demás._

—_Por fin llegas… Yo creí que pronto me convertiría en un pobre viejo como tu— Dijo Oz para luego reír. _

—_Estas lejos de convertirte en un hombre de verdad, mocoso. _

_Detrás de Oz se encontraban Alice y Gilbert mirando la escena. Para alguien que los conociera en ese preciso momento, creería que aquello seria el comienzo de una pelea. Pero ya que no era el caso, todos sabían que simplemente era su manera de saludarse. _

—_El viaje es largo, vámonos ya— Les interrumpió el pelinegro. Al fin y al cabo, para el solo era un trámite. _

_Alice le miro de mala manera, en aquella ocasión no acompañaría a Oz. Poco a poco en la casa Vessalius se habían preocupado de que lentamente la amiga del chico se convirtiera poco a poco en una señorita. _

_Sí, hasta el punto de considerar que como mujer que era debería mantenerse al margen si era necesario. Pero aquello en realidad era una excusa… Sabia que ese viaje a Sabrie no era peligroso pues había estado ahí antes y había visto el orfanato, los chicos solo debían tener cuidado con los gases tóxicos. _

_Lo que de verdad buscaba era poder estar con Sharon a solas. Si lo del baile no había terminado como ellas esperaban, probablemente eso la habría entristecido. _

_Así que le ofuscaba que Gilbert quisiera apresurar un poco aquella inevitable separación._

_El carruaje comenzó a andar con ellos dentro y Sharon solo se limito a agitar la mano mientras ellos podían verla. Oz y Alice prestaban atención a las acciones de esta, como si quisieran averiguar lo que pasaba por su cabeza, pero en silencio ella simplemente los vio marchar._

-0-

— ¿Tanto rencor me guardas?— Ya estaba a un paso de él, pese a que siguiese dándole la espalda. Agarro con fuerza el cabello de Break por la nuca. —Destruí todo lo que habías construido Mad Hatter… No puedes volver ni a Pandora ni a la Mansión Rainsworth— Apretó con más fuerza —Ni con Gil, ni con Oz… Ni con Sharon— Añadió. Break no opuso resistencia ni se quejo en ningún momento.

Si, aquel hombre a su lado era el culpable de todo.

Kevin Regnard hasta ahora aquel entonces solo era información que pocos tenían en su poder.

Por supuesto, era información que también algunas Rainsworth conocían… Dígase Sharon y su abuela, aunque la primera no estaba muy informada del todo.

Por alguna razón que Break realmente quería saber, todo había llegado al oído de Vincent. Absolutamente todo…

Si Pandora estuviese enterado de ello, no dudarían en tomarlo como un criminal. Después de todo había hecho un contrato ilegal, algo prohibido por este y que era sancionado, además de haberlo ocultado. Al enterarse él… No podría estar mas al lado de Sharon.

No le temía a una cárcel… Pero al no estar ahí sin posibilidad de retorno y con Vincent libre, él…

Podría hacerle algo a Sharon. No solo a ella, también a Oz o Alice. Estaba libre, pero si el estuviese encerrado ahora no podría proteger a su señorita de aquel… Aquel bastardo, aquella rata.

—Todo es tu culpa… Por ti yo ya no puedo estar al lado de Niisan. El lo era todo para mí ¡Y lo sabias! Bastardo… — Dijo el rubio con una mezcla de furia y burla mientras tironeaba mas fuerte el cabello del sombrero moviéndolo de un lado a otro.

Comenzó a hablar como si se le fuera la vida en ello —Así que no te quedarías libre de esta… Si yo perdía lo más importante, tú no te quedarías libre ¡Y era realmente fácil la manera! ¿No es estúpido? ¿Qué por una cosa puedas tener a toda Pandora en tu contra? Ciertamente aquellas personas son imbéciles… Pero tú lo eras aun mas— Aquella organización era un símbolo de justicia, que el miembro mas fuerte de Pandora tuviese el perfil de un asesino y un ex-contratista ilegal era una burla hacia ellos. No lo aguantarían… Intentarían contrarrestar aquellas cosas con medidas como atraparlo o mantenerlo encerrado.

Y Vincent sabia que eso realmente no le importaba, sino el hecho de mantenerlo chantajeado o controlado seria una tortura y daño peor.

Comenzó a reírse a carcajadas azotando el rostro de Break contra la pared. Este no se movió ni un poco, haciendo que este chasqueara la lengua pues no veía ninguna reacción en el. Quizá este se había acostumbrado a tal maltrato.

Se reincorporo dándose la vuelta caminando hacia la puerta.

—Hablaremos en otra ocasión payaso estúpido.

-0-

_Habían sido nuevamente recibidos en aquel Orfanato, Oz busco con los ojos tristes a Phillip pero sabía que no estaría en aquel lugar. Probablemente siempre había sido crudo para aquel pequeño tener que aceptar que su querido padre ya no estaba con él, que había sido asesinado. Realmente, desde que la última vez que lo vio, nunca logro admitir aquel hecho y se defendía diciendo que su padre le había enviado una carta. _

— _¡E-espera, espera!— Tartamudeo Oz al ver que un niño se le acercaba para jugar para que luego otro pequeño montoncito le imitara. Los pequeños insistían en llamarle onii-chan rubio._

_Cuando habían llegado creyó que apreciarían un ambiente bastante lúgubre y deprimente, pues Leo hasta el cansancio intento detener la muerte de aquellos niños inocentes. Y… Por dicha, así había sido, cesaron. _

—_Buenos días ¿Ha marchado todo bien?— Le pregunto cortésmente Gilbert a la encargada del orfanato. _

—_Últimamente si… Gracias a ustedes, Gilbert-sama. Se los agradezco infinitamente, mientras antes estos pequeños puedan dejar este lugar es mejor… Yo…— La señora no sabia si continuar, decir que si seguían ahí probablemente otros chicos podrían ser eliminados de manera negativa la ponía nerviosa. Aun había personas sueltas del culto de Isla Yura, podrían llegar hasta este lugar con la intención de cometer un asesinato. Por el contrario, estando en la capital, podrían estar con vigilancia. _

—_Lo entiendo a la perfección, intentare que este traslado sea a la mayor brevedad posible— Sonrió levemente, intentando brindarle un poco mas de confianza a la titubeante mujer. _

—_Hey, Gilbert— Le llamo Break interrumpiendo su conversación. —Iré un rato a dar una vuelta ¿Si? No me extrañes— Dijo para luego darle la espalda y comenzar a andar. El solo pudo fruncir el ceño, no le agradaba que actuara así frente a extraños._

_Se dirigió a aquel centro de la ciudad y donde había sido el epicentro de la horrible tragedia, pues ahí fue cuando aquella bella capital fue borrada por "extraños sucesos" cubiertos por un supuesto terremoto. Aquel lugar estaba lleno de grietas y Break debió ir con cuidado, pues no le apetecía caerse. _

_Sin embargo, una voz interrumpió su caminata._

—_Hey… ¿A dónde crees que vas?—_

-0-

_Se encontraba en su cuarto sentada en una pequeña mesa que se encontraba en aquella amplia habitación. Solo estaba acompañada del libro que disfrutaba en ese momento y de una vela que le facilitaba la lectura. Como era de esperar, eran sus novelas de siempre. _

_Solía leerlas por curiosidad, por la ansiedad de ser amada. Necesidad que había dejado desde hace unos días. Después de todo, muchas nuevas sensaciones, pensamientos y sentimientos habían llegado a su vida. _

_Él las había traído, Break había tomado otro lugar en su vida, el que ella siempre deseo. _

_Sonrió al pensar en eso, podía decir sin dudarlo en ese instante que era feliz. _

_Sin embargo, a la vez, la preocupación se cruzaba con aquellos optimistas pensamientos. Aquel se supone sería el día en que Break llegaría a la casa después de aquella mansión, se negó a cerrar sus ojos y caer en brazos de Morfeo. _

_Había pasado toda una semana sin verlo, podía afirmar que era dependiente de el últimamente. Necesitaba tenerlo cerca a toda costa. Suspiro ¿Habría ocurrido algo? Si Break había corrido peligro como ella temió en un principio no dejaría de sentirse culpable por haberle dejado ir. _

_Pero el silencio fue roto por el ruido de unas pisadas acercándose a la habitación. _

— _¿Ojou-sama?— Escucho en un susurro. _

_Se levanto rápidamente de su asiento y abrió con lentitud la puerta, esperando que no rechinara, después de todo no era bueno que los viesen juntos en aquel lugar ni menos en aquella hora de la noche. _

_Break se dispuso a entrar para cerrar la puerta con ansiedad. _

_Inmediatamente recibió un abrazo de Sharon, el cual correspondió. _

_No sabia que hacer, no tenia ni idea ¿Qué podía decirle? ¿Porque justo en ese momento ocurría algo así? _

—_Que bueno es verte, Break, yo… — Susurro mientras escondía su rostro en el pecho de él. Después de no haberlo visto en siete días era agradable la sensación de estar tan cerca de su sirviente, sin embargo, parecía olvidar que ella era una mujer y el un hombre ahora en una relación del tipo amorosa justamente en su alcoba. _

_Aquel pensamiento hizo que Sharon fuese un mar de nervios, justo cuando había comenzado a leer la novela le había tocado ver una escena de… Aquellas. _

_Levanto su mirada ¿Break querría hacer aquello? _

_No se lo negaría, ambos eran ya adultos. Podía entender que el pudiese buscar eso en ella…_

—_Sharon, hay algo que debo decirte— Soltó de repente. _

— _¿Qué sucede?— Ladeo su cabeza, algo confundida por aquellas sorpresivas palabras._

_Aunque había intentado empezar la que seria una dura conversación, enseguida callo. _

_Camino hacia la cama de Sharon y se sentó en esta, ella algo desconcertada le imito situándose a su lado. Él no quería ver un rostro triste en ella, no lo soportaría. No… no deseaba verlo. _

_Miro aquellos ojos tan expresivos, y a la vez confundidos. No quería llevarse unas lágrimas consigo, quería llevarse una sonrisa. Esa noche quería aunque fuera solo una caricia. Quería llevarse algo con él, arrebatárselo. Deseaba que Sharon fuese solo de él, no por nada los celos le habían hecho llegar hasta aquí. _

_Acerco su rostro al de ella, por la sorpresa enrojeció pero cerro sus ojos permitiendo que Break se apegara mas a ella, besándola con suavidad. Sharon permitió aquel acercamiento mientras el sombrerero aprisionaba entre sus brazos la pequeña cintura de ella. Poco a poco parecía que aquel palido hombre comenzaba a emocionarse con la situación, pues sus labios bajaron hacia el cuello de la chica._

—_Break…— Musito Sharon, suspirando levemente. Sensaciones que nunca antes había sentido aparecían sin previo aviso, dejando escapar unos suspiros deleitándose con aquella agradable sensación. _

_Cuando menos lo espero, él la recostó en la cama con toda la delicadeza del mundo como si de una delicada muñeca se tratase su compañía. La respiración de la chica comenzó a ser más agitada, sabía lo que se vendría y lo aceptaba. _

_Quería que él fuera el primero. _

_Sin embargo… Se sentía algo nerviosa y aquello era evidente en la chica. Break solo pudo sonreírle, como intentando depositar confianza en la misma mientras se recostaba sobre esta colocando cada pierna a un lado para no aplastarle o dañarle. La cara de él se acercó nuevamente al rostro de ella comenzando a besarla nuevamente, Sharon con suavidad dejo sus labios entreabiertos permitiendo que la lengua experimentada de Break entrara en aquella cavidad, lo cual aumentaba aquel calor que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. _

—_Todo estará bien, Ojou-sama, solo déjelo en mis manos— Le susurro suavemente cuando se separaron debido a la falta de aire._

_Ella solo se limito a asentir, pese a que no fuera de su agrado las formalidades en este momento. Pero comenzó a entender sus palabras cuando las manos de Break se colaron a la espalda de esta, buscando desabrochar aquel vestido lo cual a los pocos segundos consiguió lograr. _

_Sharon se ruborizo aun más de lo que estaba, pues sabia que pronto este la miraría totalmente desnuda. Al sombrerero solo le hizo gracia aquella inocente y pura reacción, acercándose a besarla nuevamente lo cual fue suficiente para distraerle y comenzar a intentar deshacerse de la ropa, pues sentía que le molestaba. _

_La chica solo pudo simplemente facilitarle la tarea con sus brazos permitiendo comenzar a bajar aquel vestido hasta su cintura de momento. Break pudo apreciar los pechos de ella aprisionados por aquel corsé. Se supone que era algo seria la situación del momento, pero no pudo evitar querer decirle una broma acerca de ello._

—_Vaya, Sharon, están mas grandes de lo que pensaba._

_La chica se estremeció frunciendo el ceño. _

—_Q-q-que cosas dices ¡Break!— Dijo algo sorprendida la chica por una nueva faceta que veía en él, algo más pervertido y que nunca había visto en su comportamiento. Aun así estaba desconcertada ¿A que se refería con "Están más grandes de lo que pensaba"? ¿Significaba que se había fijado en ella de esa manera antes observando sus atributos? _

_Break solo pudo reír por lo bajo, pues no se sentía beneficiado al no poder hacer mucho ruido. Pues la inocencia de Sharon le hacia querer devorarla. _

_Este se retiro su chaqueta blanca tirándola al suelo como si de un trapo cualquiera se tratase para luego desanudar aquel pañuelo negro que adornaba su cuello. _

_Sharon trago saliva, bastante nerviosa, no deseaba admitirlo pero sentía real curiosidad por como seria el cuerpo de Break. Él solo volvió a sonreír estirando aun mas el vestido de Sharon hasta dejarlo caer al suelo, por ello la chica en este momento solo traía enaguas y aquel molesto corsé. El ultimo comenzó a desanudarlo parte por parte hasta que finalmente quedo suelto, lo cual liberaría los pechos de Sharon. _

_Ella se sentía aun más nerviosa que antes y su corazón latía a mil por segundo, pero no se atrevía a decirlo por lo que se mantuvo en silencio mientras el corsé terminaba cayendo al suelo junto al resto de ropa arrebatada. No pudo evitar no mirar aquellos blancos senos redondeados que con suavidad empezó a acariciar y que luego alcanzo con su boca._

_De la chica solo se podían oír suaves gemidos que intentaba contener, lo cual era para el disfrute de Break. De un momento a otro tomo el rostro de Break y lo beso, pues aquello se había vuelto una obsesión para ella. Aquello hizo que se apegaran más y al roce lograse sentir la excitación que él tenia en esos momentos._

_Oír a Sharon gemir y además ver que comenzaba a disfrutarlo por sus acciones, hizo solo que quisiera apurar aquel proceso, comenzando a deshacerse de su camisa y pantalones como también del resto de ropa que a ella le quedaba puesta. Un montón de ropa se encontraba nuevamente en el suelo junto a los pares de zapatos de ambos. Había decidido ir lento con ella, pero al ver que comenzaba a acostumbrarse decidió apresurar las cosas. _

_Ella había desviado la mirada, sin embargo, observo de reojo apenada el cuerpo de Break. Su piel se veía aun mas pálida de esa forma excepto en aquel lugar que se sintió aun mas avergonzada de llegar a mirar. Por su parte él se sentía deleitado de mirar aquella delicada figura que tenia Sharon, si de algo estaba seguro era que la deseaba. _

_Se volvió a recostar sobre Sharon apoyando su propio peso en sus antebrazos, acomodándose entre las piernas de ella para buscar "aquel lugar". Noto como ella se estremecía por ello al encontrarse algo nerviosa, pues sabía que pronto comenzaría y terminaría algo a la vez. _

—_Confía en mi…– Le susurro besándole la frente. Aunque pudiera tener poca paciencia para ir lento, deseaba ser suave con ella. Ella solo asintió. _

_Comenzó a penetrarla con cuidado y lentamente para que la chica se acostumbrara y no sintiera dolor alguno. Una vez que Sharon empezó a gemir nuevamente decidió penetrarla por completo haciendo que ella experimentara algo nuevo y perdiera su condición de doncella. Asi con cuidado comenzó a moverse, con la velocidad aumentando poco a poco pues por alguna razón tenia miedo de herirla. _

_Sin embargo solo pudo notar placer en Sharon pues los gemidos aumentaban, mantenía los ojos entrecerrados y se encontraba sudando un poco. _

—_Uhm… Uhm… Break...— Susurro su nombre haciendo que la excitación para él aumentase. _

_Los movimientos de él se repetían con intensidad, hasta que el efecto del primer orgasmo de Sharon fue notorio lo cual poco después Break le siguió, suspirando levemente. _

_Esa era la primera vez que Sharon hacia algo asi, sin embargo ignoraba que Break también pasaba por una primera vez. Sexo había tenido antes, pero no había hecho el amor hasta ese día. Separando aquella unión Break se recostó a un lado de Sharon tapando a ambos con una sabana, a los pocos minutos se encontraban dormidos profundamente. _

-0-

Break caminaba por las calles ya algo oscuras debido a la llegada de la noche, metió sus manos en sus bolsillos suspirando. Estaba realmente acostumbrado a las desagradables visitas de Vincent, pero eso no era lo que realmente le molestaba en ese minuto.

Lo que de verdad le ofuscaba era haber visto a Sharon de nuevo, aunque fuera a distancia. Ella se veía realmente bien o quizá él era un arrogante, comenzó a reír por sus propios pensamientos.

Llego a aquel bar como había acordado, era ciertamente un lugar de mala suerte que nunca habría permitido que su señorita pusiera un pie en aquel antro. Estaba lleno de personas que probablemente eran delincuentes.

Sin embargo una persona logro llamar su atención, pues probablemente era ella.

Camino hacia aquella figura que traía una gran capa negra que apenas permitía ver su rostro totalmente, lo cual fue señal para lograr reconocerle. Le miro, sonriendo levemente —Hey— Dijo levantando la mano.

La presente levanto la mirada asomando sus ojos entre la capa. —Te habías demorado bastante… — Acuso.

—Oh… Digamos que no tuve unas visitas sorpresa y no muy agradables, he de decir.

—Realmente no me importa, si he de ser sincera. Vayamos al grano— Tomo asiento, apoyando sus codos en la mesa. —Como sabrás… No puedo estar aquí por mucho tiempo— Susurro para luego dejar escapar un suspiro.

—Me parece bien…— Él también se sentó frente a ella, apoyando sus pies en la mesa. —Entonces, soy todo oídos, señorita— Sentencio. No creía que haría lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento, se dijo a si mismo no averiguar nada… Sin embargo, haberla visto le había hecho cambiar totalmente.

—Sharon Rainsworth… Actual líder de esa casa ducal. Madre de una niña que tiene pocos meses de vida llamada Shannon. Esta casada con un miembro de Pandora llamado Liam Lunnettes, por ende padre de aquella niña. Liam no tiene realmente mucho prestigio como noble, sin embargo sirvió durante muchos años de su vida al duque Barma además de ser un responsable oficial…— Comenzó a recitar la mujer de manera bastante despreocupada, como si realmente no le importara.

Break arqueo una ceja ¿Una hija? ¿Y de Liam? Por eso los había visto juntos… Todo tenia sentido ahora.

— ¿Liam es realmente padre de esa niña por lazos sanguíneos? Es realmente sorprendente— Dijo como si quisiera burlarse de ello. Aunque en realidad tenia ganas de romper lo mas cercano que estuviera de él.

La mujer frunció el ceño —No lo sé la verdad. Trabajo desde hace años en esa mansión… Sin embargo, nunca se ha rumoreado acerca de que la señorita tenga un amante. Es algo bastante común pues ese tipo de nobles no pueden elegir con quien estarán, sin embargo, no me he enterado nunca de algo así— Ciertamente, ya tenia suficiente descaro de conseguir dinero por andar contando cosas acerca de la duquesa. No le hacia falta además inventar algún rumor acerca de adulterio.

—Después de la boda se anuncio que Sharon-sama estaba embarazada. Pero nunca se sospecho que el padre fuese otro… Además, hasta ahora ese bebé de unos seis meses aproximadamente es una replica exacta de su madre, no tiene algún rasgo que pueda dejar en sospecha que el padre no es Liam-sama…— Añadió. Realmente lamentaría que un hecho así le ocurriera a Liam, pues él siempre era bastante agradable con todos los sirvientes incluyéndola a ella.

Break solo pudo reír ante aquel comentario.

Si de algo estaba seguro es que Liam no seria capaz de intentar intimar con Sharon de manera tan temprana. Por muy necesario que fuera consumir aquel matrimonio…

Además, tenía la certeza de que esa niña no era hija de Liam.

Era…

Su hija.

Sí, aunque sonara extraño. Pues nadie vería al sombrerero como un padre algún día. Pero el que Shannon tuviese mas o menos seis meses de vida le hacia calcular un poco el tiempo que había pasado hasta ahora.

Y… Sí ¡Concordaba!

Justo con aquel mes en el que Break y Sharon habían decidido hacerlo. O más bien, dadas las circunstancias para él. Nunca se imagino que dejaría a la señorita embarazada, de hecho se sentía algo culpable de ello y de alguna manera se lo estaba recriminando.

Miro a aquella mujer y saco de su chaqueta una pequeña bolsa con dinero.

—No hace falta que digas mas, aquí esta el dinero, márchate– Le dijo de manera algo despectiva, la mujer no pudo evitar soltar un bufido recibiendo la recompensa colocándose de pie y retirándose de aquel asqueroso bar sin siquiera despedirse.

Eso a Break no le importaba realmente en lo mas mínimo, lo que realmente necesitaba era pensar.

Imaginar que Sharon descubriera que estaba embarazada luego de que el se fuera de seguro fue algo horrible y no pudo soportarlo. Lo desconcertaba aun mas el hecho de haber logrado ver a Sharon tan feliz y contenta, sobre todo despreocupada…

¿Acaso le había resultado humillante y decidió tapar aquel error? Porque eso imagino que para ella era lo que había ocurrido en este momento, un terrible error.

Suspiro, le habría gustado estar ahí, pero si ese maldito de Vincent se enterara de aquel bebé probablemente actuaria aun peor. Aun así ¿Siquiera sabia que Sharon era madre? Bueno… Aquella rata no sabia que ellos dos habían llegado a ser una pareja, por muy oculta que haya sido.

Tras aquella noticia, Break solo estaba seguro de algo que quería hacer.

-0-  
>Abrió los ojos de manera dificultosa, pues sentía sus parpados mas pesados que otros días. Se sentó en la cama recordando por sorpresa que se encontraba desnuda cubriéndose un poco con las sabanas y pensando en lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior con un leve sonrojo y también con una nueva extraña sensación en su entrepierna.<p>

Busco a su sirviente con la mirada pero no había ninguna sola pista de él.

—¿Break…?

Quizás se había marchado por si alguien los podía descubrir.

.

.

.

**Quizá me expandí mucho en la escena lemmon, pero la verdad es que lo hallaba necesario. Creo que Break y Sharon no lo harían de manera tan fugaz sin pensar o decir cosas. Son personajes complicados, siento que no seria igual una escena entre ellos como con otras parejas de Pandora…**

**También he de decir que quizá falle en la descripción del interior del vestido de Sharon, pues no se realmente como seria bajo aquellos enormes vestidos.**

**En fin, esperando que les guste, espero un review de ustedes señores lectores. Gracias de antemano. **

**Si no lo hacen, no actualizo. ¡ESTO ES UNA AMENAZA! xD**


End file.
